Darkness Falling
by Bustahead
Summary: The third generation is here! People wonder about Dante's son...but do you ever wonder about his Grandson? And how he would cope if he tried to save the world? Thanks for the reviews so far guys!
1. Default Chapter

Okay. This is my first SERIOUS attempt at a proper fanfic. The last one went wrong anyway, as I found out later. Looks like my cousin was messing with it and he failed to tell me. Typical…¬_¬ 

Anyways, take a look at this and see what you think. Please please please review this! Another chapter coming up soon if I get enough reviews!

Chapter 1 

            Dante watched as the moon slowly disappeared behind a cloud before moving on. His silver hair glinted as he passed lamp posts, which bathed him with a golden light. To the average passer-by, one would have never thought that this man was half demon; in the lamplight, he looked almost pure and holy. Almost. 

            Dante allowed a grin to pass over his face as he carried on his nightly hunt. Having received a call stating the presence of evil spirits in a town, he felt the least he could do was check it out. Besides, the guy who had called him was a trusted associate. No false alarms from this guy. And if he was calling, then it was obvious that this was some serious business. 

            He paused again and frowned. The person who had been following him wasn't exactly skilled. He listened as the stalker came to a clumsy halt and turned quickly, catching the person off guard. Dante drew out one of his twin pistols, Ebony and grabbed the newcomer forcefully by the throat, and watched as the figure sank down onto the hard ground. He smiled almost pleasantly at the expression of horror on her face. 

            'Don't kill me!' she blubbered. Dante rolled his eyes and let go. 

            'Who the hell are you?' The girl took a step back and lowered her eyes, her hands bunching into fists. 'Tell me quick.' 

            'My name is Orissa.' Dante came towards her and was surprised to see that she stood her ground, her brown eyes glinting slightly in the lamplight. 'And I've come to warn you.'

            'Warn me? About what?' It was Orissa's turn to smile. 

            'To warn you about the new quest you face. Mundus is back.' Dante laughed. 

            'I can take care of it. I've done it once before. What's to stop me doing it again?' Orissa struggled to keep her temper. 

            'Your arrogance will cost you your life, Dante, son of Sparda. I know who you are. Don't think for a minute I don't. That's why I had to warn you. Mundus is back and he's stronger than ever.' Dante rolled his eyes.

            'Where have I heard that one before? Listen, Kid. If you really knew who I was, then you'd know that I can handle this.' Orissa looked past him, and watched as a shadow began to fall over the Devil Hunter. 

            'If you really think that…then I suppose you'll find _him_ no problem.' Orissa stepped back again, melting into the shadows. Dante slowly turned around, sensing a huge power behind him. His blue eyes lit up with the light of battle as he turned to face his new foe. 

            He was barely able to react before he found a huge barrier of flame surrounding him. He looked around, for the first time, feeling panic. The smoke was rising, blinding him, ensuring he was unable to see his adversary. Something seemed to fly at him from the swirling smoke. He heard first the crunch of bones, _his_ bones and then felt the excruciating pain. 

            He sank to the ground, one hand to his side, gasping in pain. He straightened up again, expecting his body to have healed again. No such luck. Dante snarled in pain, his eyes watering as the black smoke stung his eyes, further impairing his vision. He heard another voice beside him, high pitched and shrill, speaking a language he did not understand. 

            'Gittarra!' A shower of rain hit against him and he could hear a dull hiss. The heat was no more. 'Get up, Dante!' He recognised the voice as Orissa's and tried to stand again, his pride getting the better of him. 

            'I'm fine!' he snarled, more with pain than rage. He coughed. It was a wet sound. Orissa watched in concern as blood oozed from his mouth. Dante looked at her in shock and struggled to stand by himself. He cried out again before he crumpled to the ground, a senseless heap. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but I'm still carrying on with this. Why? Simply because I want to. Okay, if you can really be bothered, review this. 

 Chapter 2 

****

            The first thing Dante thought when he woke up was that he was deaf.  Silence reigned supreme. There was nothing. Not even the wind howled. Dante felt his muscles tense up slightly as he heard light footsteps coming towards the room he was in. His pale blue eyes narrowed as he braced himself for any attack that may come his way. Instead, Orissa came in and laid a bowl of soup at his side. Dante tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. His body still hadn't healed. 

            'Bitch!' he snarled. Orissa's piercing eyes switched onto him, regarded him silently and then moved away to look out of the window. 

            'That's one way of thanking the person who saved your life,' she said softly. Her voice bore no malice. Dante breathed out deeply. 

            'You were the one who attacked me.'

            'Not I. I came to warn you. Not attack you.' She laughed. It was a mirthless sound. 'Besides, I thought you could handle it. The demon who attacked you was one of Mundus' lowest soldiers. They are known as Massadas. They have the ability to control an element, depending on what colour they are. The red ones tend to be the most dangerous however.' 

            'What the hell happened to the marionettes?' Orissa took the bowl into her hands, her eyes distant.

            'They failed him the first time. He was not about to depend on them again.' 

            'Why haven't I healed yet?' Orissa shook her head, her eyes worried. 

            'I don't know. Here, eat a little of this. It might make you feel a little better.' Dante smacked her hand away, tipping the bowl over. He glared at her and then turned his head. Orissa looked shocked by this and silently, slowly began to clean up the mess. 

            'I suppose you wouldn't want to know the rest of my tale then, would you?' No answer. Orissa waited but then continued, her voice rising in pitch, trembling with rage. 'Or I suppose you don't wish to know how you're involved.'

            'I know why I'm involved. You want me to stop Mundus, right? That's all there is to it.'

            'With you in this present state, unable to heal yourself, I don't think you'll be able to fight him.' Dante looked up at her at that point. 

            'What?'

            'You don't just need to defeat Mundus though…unfortunately, as fate would have it, Virgil, your brother is being held captive, along with your mother.' Dante looked at her in disbelief. 

            'But…they're dead!'

            'No…they aren't. You don't ever remember seeing any bodies. They were never killed. They were abducted. If we don't act soon, then your family will be taken and converted into his slaves.' Dante frowned.

            'Bullshit! Last year, I fought this dark knight who went by the name of Nelo Angelo. I found out later that he was my brother.'

            'Think Dante. Just think for a minute. You remember Trish don't you?' Dante's eyes suddenly went distant. Yeah…he remembered her all right. Orissa noted the look on his face and then carried on. 'Trish was a clone of your mother. Nelo was a clone of your brother. The two still live. And you, or someone else, has to save them before it's too late.' Dante eventually returned to the present. 

            'You said I couldn't.' 

            'Maybe if we found someone who'd help…' Dante cut her off, laughing. 

            'What do you expect we should do? Post an advert saying "Kid needed for going into the underworld! Please call this number! We are not responsible for any injuries you receive and can not be held liable if you die. Yeah good idea, Kid!' Orissa frowned as Dante continued to pour scorn upon her head. 

            'For your information, I have already found someone who can help.' Dante stopped laughing and looked at her seriously for the first time. 

            'Why are you so bothered about this anyway?' Orissa lowered her eyes. Dante watched as a tear silently splattered onto the wooden floor. 

            'My sister was taken by Mundus and was later corrupted by evil. If I could somehow make her see the light, and save her from what will eventually come, then my quest will also be fulfilled. But I can't do this alone. I needed your help.' Dante became aware of the soft white bandage that was wrapped tightly around his body. 

            'Some help I'll be. That demon did something to me…and I can't heal. So who's this guy that you've employed then?' Orissa looked puzzled. 

            'I didn't employ him. He volunteered of his own accord.'

            'Is he crazy or something?' There was a sudden knock upon the door. Orissa finished clearing up the spilt soup and went to open the door. Dante strained his ears and listened. 

            'Thanks again for coming. I would like you to meet someone. Follow me.' Dante heard her footsteps returning and struggled to sit up again, gritting his teeth together in pain. The door creaked open to reveal Orissa. His eyes widened as they fell upon the newcomer who stood behind her. 

            'You!?' 

So what do you think? How's that for a cliff hanger? R and R please! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, something I forgot to say in the last two chapters. Massadas and Orrisa belong to me and are a figment of my imagination. As for the rest of the characters…WHY CAN'T I WORK ON THE CAPCOM TEAM??? Anyways, any other name you hear that isn't in any of the two DMC games are mine as well. All clear? Settled comfortably? Well then, read this and weep and if you take pity, review. Cheers! ^_^ (Please please please review???)_

****

****

****

**Chapter 3 **(Very imaginative title I'm sure…) ¬_¬****

****

            Dante looked at Orissa in shock. He blinked twice, hoping that he was dreaming and that it all must be a terrible mistake. He did _not _want to see _her_ again. Trish stood in all her glory, wearing surprisingly, a tight pair of jeans and a white top. If he hadn't had his acute senses, he would have never guessed that Trish was a demon hybrid. Trish came towards his bedside, smiling serenely. This made Dante all the more nervous. 

            'I'd never think I'd see you in bed being tended to.' Dante's eyes narrowed. This caused Trish to laugh. 'Still so proud…even now.'

            'So…you're the one who's going to help us out?' Trish smiled. It seemed to light up her whole face. Dante found himself staring into her eyes, mesmerised. 

            'And this time…you're the one who's going to be my sidekick.' Dante scowled and tried to sit up again, causing himself to cry out in pain. Trish's face suddenly took on a whole new look. She looked at him compassionately and then sighed. 

            'Well…they sure did a good job of putting you out of commission.' 

            'Shut up! Just shut up!' Orissa looked at Trish, her face downcast. 

            'I thought that Trish would have been the best person to ask, considering you two do know each other and all…'

            'Thought wrong didn't you, bitch?' snarled Dante, still in pain and angry because of it. A dark cloud seemed to pass over Orissa's face. 

            'I don't understand! I thought you two got on!'

            'We did…but then Trish betrayed me again.' 

            'If you hadn't been such an ass-hole the day before then I wouldn't have wanted my revenge!' Orissa looked confused. She frowned at them both, her face showing both rage and fear.

            'Does this mean you two aren't going to work together?'

            'Of course we're still going to help out! Besides…I kind of owe something to Dante's mother.' Dante looked at her sharply but then understood as he remembered Orissa's explanation. His mother was still alive as was his twin brother, Vergil. Even if it meant having to work with Trish again, he'd do it. Just as long as he was able to save his family. But could he really trust her? Could he really give her a second chance? Orissa still looked confused, though most of the rage had melted away.

            'What happened? I mean, why don't you two get along?' Trish couldn't help but glare at Dante at this point. Dante shook his head wearily to show he wasn't in the mood for explanations. 

            'It doesn't matter. What matters is trying to find a way for me to get back to full health and then finding out where my mother and brother are. After that, we can plan on how to kill Mundus.' Orissa nodded, agreeing with Dante. Trish yawned as though boredom. 

            'And here I was hoping that I'd be able to get a little fun before we leave on another mission.' Dante looked at her at that point, but found his eyes sliding down to several inches below her face. He closed his eyes and then brought them up to her own. 

            'You've changed.' Trish smiled. 

            'Great isn't it?' she drawled. Dante let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes. It seemed his day was getting worse and worse. _Damn you, Trish_, he thought to himself. _Damn it…_


	4. Chapter 4

Dante, Trish, Vergil and Dante's mother, Eva don't belong to me. Massadas and Orissa do. Need I say more? For those of you who reviewed, thanks. I've been a little busy recently so I haven't had much time for anything. Don't you just hate it how school interferes with everything? ¬_¬ Sit back, relax and review if you got the time. Thanks. 

Chapter 4 

            Dante never remembered going to sleep. One minute he had been awake and arguing and generally being an ass. He had closed his eyes for a quick minute or two, and when he next opened them, he found himself with a stinging cheek. Trish looked smug. 

            'Works everytime!' Orissa smiled. 

            'I never thought I'd be seeing Dante, The Legendary Dark Knight getting slapped.' Dante smiled ruefully, instead of coming out with a snide comment. 

            'What time is it?' he murmured sleepily. 

            'It's four o' clock in the afternoon.' Dante turned his eyes lazily to the window and frowned. Outside, it was pitch black. He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain as his ribs ached in protest. 'What the hell?'

            'Such is Mundus' power,' said Orissa mournfully. 'He has increased his powers ten fold since the last time you defeated him. All light succumbed to darkness.' Trish looked around the room. 

            'Not all light,' she said pointing to a light bulb. It suddenly flashed and died, leaving the three in darkness. Dante chuckled. 

            'How did I know that was about to happen?' Orissa's voice sounded again. Hollow, sad. 

            'Until Mundus is defeated, we will never see the light of day again.' Trish sounded thoughtful.     

            'That's bad news…without light, lots of crops will die, won't they? And that would lead to global starvation.' Dante said nothing but continued to listen. However, there was no more to be said. At last he spoke. 

            'Mundus has got to be stopped as soon as possible.' Orissa nodded, and groped about in the darkness until her hand met Dante's. 

            'Please…put aside your differences for now. The downfall of Mundus is all that matters now.' Dante quickly pulled his hand away and scowled. He did not like being touched. He slowly, painfully got to his feet and shrugged into his trench coat before fastening his holsters around his waist. Trish smiled. 

            'Ever the decisive one. Where do we go? It better not be back to Mallet Island.' Orissa shook her head. 

            'It's too late to try and seal him back in the underworld. He has to be killed properly this time, not just trapped. It hasn't worked two times now. He'll only come back stronger than ever if we continue to seal him. If we kill him now, then that surely will be the best.' Trish frowned. 

            'So aren't we going to travel anywhere?' Orissa nodded. 

            'Yes. To my realm.' Dante frowned and turned towards them at that point. Though he could see practically nothing, he could still sense their whereabouts. And he could still smell Trish's perfume. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He ever thought he'd say this…but it was…heavenly. 

            'Another Realm? You're not from around here?' Orissa shook her head. 

            'No. Mundus is in my realm, terrorising my people.'

            'If he's there, why are we being affected by it?' Orissa shook her head.

            'I don't know. But if we kill him there, then we can stop him before he does any further damage to your realm. Come. Follow me.' Dante and Trish looked at each other, or tried to. Through the darkness, Trish could sense Dante's confusion. She reached for his hand. Dante did not pull away. 

            'So…yet again fate has pulled us together.' Dante made no answer. He jerked his hand from hers and walked after Orissa. Maybe fate would keep them apart. He hoped so.  


	5. Chapter 5

_Same stuff as last time. I've tried to make this chapter a little longer after reading my nine reviews (sigh).  And another thing, to avoid confusion, they're not going back to Mallet Island. They're going back to Orissa's realm. I only own Orissa and Massadas. So far…hehehe! I've got another trick up my sleeve! What's it about? Well…keep reading this fanfic and you'll see…_ Chapter 5 

****

            Orissa led Trish and Dante out of the apartment. Dante limped after them, still in much pain. He gritted his teeth. Until his powers kicked in again, he hoped that he wouldn't have to fight. Not that he still wouldn't be able to kick some ass. Unless he came into contact with another of those Massadas or whatever they were called. Hell, he'd probably have to be saved by Trish! Now that would be even more embarrassing. He cleared his throat and quickened his pace slightly, so then he was walking alongside Orissa, with Trish in the rear.

            'I should have thanked you for saving my life,' he said. His voice had dropped to a whisper, as though he were ashamed of  himself. Orissa said nothing. 'But instead I was arrogant.' Orissa gave him a quick glance, checking to see whether he was being sincere. She looked away quickly as those piercing blue eyes stared into her own. 

            'You've got that right,' she muttered. Dante smiled. 

            'Maybe so.' Orissa stopped suddenly.

            'We're here.' Dante looked around blindly in the dark. He could see nothing that was out of the ordinary. He looked carefully at Trish, and then at Orissa. 

            'Well? What next?' said Trish, impatiently. Orissa stepped forward and started chanting strange words in a high pitched voice. It was on which had a commanding tone to it, of one who was used to being obeyed. Trish folded her arms and frowned, catching Dante's eye. Dante knew that look well. She didn't like what she was seeing, and neither did he. The words made him feel uneasy. Orissa stepped back again, so then she was beside Trish. 

            A blinding blue flash lit the area. Trish shielded her eyes against the fierce glare of the light, but Dante merely narrowed his eyes and gazed straight at it. He began walking towards it automatically, even as Orissa spoke. 

            'The portal has been opened. Step through, and you'll soon understand exactly what my people have been put through.' Dante and Trish both looked at each other at that point. Trish looked slightly nervous, something that made Dante feel oddly amused. Especially considering that Trish was the same girl who had shoved a sword through his chest on the day of their first meeting. Dante wondered if this was the first time Trish had ever felt this way. Nervous…possibly scared? Had she felt afraid when she had been told that she would have to betray Dante? No, obviously not. It had happened twice now at any rate. She obviously hadn't been scared of doing that. If she had been, then they probably wouldn't have had to part ways. 

            Suddenly, he understood. Trish was afraid for her life. He was not the only person that she had been forced to lie to. Mundas too had been backstabbed. He would obviously remember that. Knowing Mundas, he'd want Trish to pay. With blood. Preferably her blood. Somehow, as much as he hated her, he didn't want to see her die. He cursed himself for having feelings for her. After all, she was almost as arrogant as he was. And she was much more of a pain as well. But now, looking at her, she didn't seem that way at all. He had been right. Trish had changed. 

            Orissa waited for Dante to step through the portal, which was glowing now with a faint watery blue light. She looked panicked. 

            'Hurry! This portal won't stay open for much longer!' Dante took a deep breath and walked through, Trish following close behind. Something like a white flash engulfed their vision. Dante felt the ground disappear beneath his feet. He struggled against the white mist that was folding over his vision but then felt himself hurled upon the ground, landing heavily onto his side. He cried out in pain and moaned. Trish got to her feet and stood over him, concern showing on her face. 

            'Orissa!' she cried. There was no answer. 'Orissa!' She cast about desperately, wondering if maybe Orissa had some painkillers or could do something to ease the pain that Dante was obviously feeling. There was no sign of her. Trish cursed and knelt down beside Dante, who was now silent. He rolled himself onto his back, one hand to his ribs. 

            'Shit…' he gasped. 'Shit that hurts…' Trish sighed and raised her hands in despair. 

            'I don't have anything to help you.'

            'As if you'd want to. You'd like to stab me in the back again.' Trish looked at him curiously. 

            'What do you mean? You've been acting cold towards me ever since I've been here.'

            'You know bloody well what I'm talking about.' Trish shook her head. 

            'No…I don't.'

            'That night, when you got pissed off and left with him, you tipped those demons off on where I was. Hell, you got me into a lot of shit that night.' Trish frowned. 

            'I don't know what you're talking about. I just went to drop him off at college. By the time I came back, the whole place was deserted and trashed. I didn't know what else to do so I left.' Dante said nothing. 'What happened that night?' Dante remained silent but slowly and with great difficulty sat upright. 'Dante?' He slowly, unsteadily got to his feet and took stock of his surroundings. 

            Orissa had been right. There was no light. Everything had succumbed to the darkness. His eyes glinted slightly as he held up a glowing blue object. Trish recognised it from the time on Mallet Island. A pale glow was cast off onto the ground. 

            'How is he, anyway?' he said suddenly. Trish looked up at him and smiled. 

            'He's fine.'

            'Does he train?'

            'All the time.'

            'I think we might need his help. You know as well as I do that I can't fight like this.' Trish said nothing but sighed. Dante suddenly whirled around as he heard a sudden noise from behind them. Trish readied her blade, Alastor. It was something that Dante had given her before she had left him, thinking he was dead. Dante smiled silently to himself as he saw it. Thinking he was dead. If he had been, wouldn't it have been all over the devil news? Dante the great demon hunter was dead. Yeah, like that would ever happen. He felt a sudden stab of pain in his ribs and his smile disappeared. 

Maybe it would happen…maybe even today.

            The light was suddenly knocked from his hands and rolled away, engulfed by the darkness that surrounded them. Dante froze stock still but then chided himself. What was he? Afraid of the dark? Him? A devil? His lip drew back in scorn but he said nothing. Trish bunched up close to him, not exactly frightened but nervous. Dante tensed up as he heard a sudden sound to his right, and then another to his left. He looked from side to side, his sharp vision trying eagerly to seek out what was with them, in this dark kingdom of misery. 

            Trish cried out as she was knocked out with a heavy blow to the back of the head. Dante screamed in agony and fell to the ground. A faint blue light was rolling back towards his way. He reached out towards it, but suddenly it was suspended in mid air, showing a pair of red eyes. The pale light set out a ghostly glow. Dante could now see that he was in a building of sorts, in what was presumably the main hall.

            Orissa stood before him, her dark eyes now a deep shade of red. She bent down impassively over Dante and drew out a needle. Dante tried to move away, tried to get at his guns, but the pain was too much. It hurt even to move his arm away from his sides. A grey mist began to fold over his vision as the liquid was injected into his body. 

            'You…bitch…' he managed to croak. He tried to raise his head but his body didn't respond to his commands. The last thing he remembered was the three red spheres that hung suspended in the air as Orissa gave vent to a harsh laugh of triumph.

****


	6. Chapter 6

I have no idea why I'm carrying on with this…it seems that most people think that this story is a piece of crap anyway. I'm beginning to think it too actually. Anyways, here's Chapter 6. Orissa, Massadas, Arson and Rayne all belong to me and me only. Dante, Trish, Mundus and any other name mentioned in Devil May Cry is not my property. R and R please. More reviews I get, the faster the Chapters will come. 

Chapter 6 

****

            Meanwhile, back on Earth, a young man slowly opened his eyes. He yawned sleepily and rolled out of bed, tousled haired and with his eyes still sleep-filled. He bit his lip as he tripped over a loose cable and ended up flat on his face. Muttering and grumbling to himself, he parted the curtains to his window, expecting to be blinded by the light of the sun. He frowned as he realised that it was still dark outside. He looked at his watch. Ten o' clock. He shrugged and then returned to bed, snuggling down under the covers. Five minutes later, the phone rang.

            'Hello?' he croaked. 

            'What're you doing?'

            'I was asleep…it's ten o'clock at night and I'm tired.'

            'It's ten o' clock in the morning amigo.'

            'What?'

            'And only babies go to sleep at ten o' clock at night.'

            'I'm gonna be late for class!'

            'Does it matter?' 

            'I'll talk to you later, Rayne.' He slammed the phone down and quickly struggled into a red top. He tripped up in the semi darkness before he managed to find a pair of black trousers. As he ran out of his room, he quickly grabbed his black jacket, shrugging into it as fast as he possibly could. As he ran past the door, his chain around his neck got caught on the door handle. He choked and coughed before he managed to untangle it. His eyes caught the red glint of the jewelled amulet. He quickly tucked it into his red top, feeling suddenly more at peace with himself as he felt the cool silver against his skin. It was his only memento of his father. The boy slowly walked into the kitchen, his eyes picking out a note that lay on one of the work surfaces. 

            "Arson,

                          Gone out to kick some ass. I think your grandfather may be involved as well. I don't know when I'll be back but I trust you to take care of yourself and be good. 

            Trish"

            It was a short note but precise. Arson sighed as he read it twice more and then put it in his bag. He then went outside, feeling unnerved that there was no light. At length, he stopped and then drew out a small wooden splint. Carefully, so as not to draw attention to himself, he lighted it up and held it up in the air. It cast out a warm orange glow. Arson smiled as he saw a familiar figure across the street. He quickly looked at the time and his face fell. 

            'Great! I missed class!' he groaned. His friend, Rayne, saw him and started walking in his direction. Arson frowned and quickly looked up. 

            'What of it?'

            'I don't want to end up with an attendance record like _yours_.' Rayne pushed his long hair out of his red rimmed eyes. 

            'It's not easy going to class in the day.'

            'Yeah…sorry…I forgot…' Arson smiled, feeling foolish. Rayne looked at him in disbelief. 

            'Next you're going to tell me you forgot your heritage.' He suddenly noticed Arson's troubled look. 'What's up?'

            'It's Trish…I can't sense her anywhere.' Rayne said nothing but smiled in that strange curious way of his. It only slightly showed his fangs. Arson sighed. 

            'She went last night, right?'

            'Right.'

            'Well she wouldn't be back by now would she?'

            'I guess not…but it's just that normally, even if she's far away, I could sense her energy…but right now…it seems as though she's just disappeared.' Rayne's red eyes suddenly smiled. 

            'If Trish isn't here then we can always have some fun.' Arson looked at him doubtfully. 

            'What d'you mean?' Rayne sighed in exasperation at his friend's innocence. 

            'We could throw a party or something, you geek!' Arson looked at him in outrage.

            'No thanks. Trish put her trust in me and I'm about to keep it. I'm grateful for it. She isn't even related to me and she took me in even then.' Rayne looked at him sharply. Arson never talked about his past unless he couldn't help it.

            'What about your parents? Didn't they let you stay with them? Did they kick you out?'

            'I don't want to talk about it.' 

            'They're dead?' Arson nodded slowly, his deep brown eyes filled with sorrow. 

            'If Trish's gone, then I'll have absolutely no one left,' he said in a low voice. Rayne rolled his eyes. 

            'Arson…you should really get a girl.' Arson frowned at him and then crossed the street, not wishing to talk about it anymore. 'I can fix you up with someone if you want.'

            'And then you can _eat_ them afterwards. No thanks.' Arson sighed sadly to himself and then turned the corner, so then he was out of Rayne's sight. He was suddenly pushed back by someone with a strong hand. 

            'You are right to worry…' said a soft voice in his ear. Arson lifted his flare higher and looked around. He could see nothing. He felt someone's cold hands cover his eyes playfully and he could feel the hot breath against his ear and neck as the person continued. 'I know where Trish is…and where your grandfather is too. I can lead you to them.' Arson frowned. The owner of this voice was obviously female. And he had learnt from his grandfather's past one thing; never trust strange women unless they had an effective lie detector kit and two forms of identity. Yet somehow and in more than one occasion, his grandfather had fallen into traps set by women. Arson often wondered about this but had come to no conclusion. Arson slowly raised his hands, extinguishing his torch and placed his hands upon the woman's. 

            'Who are you?'

            'My name is Dawn.'

            'How do you know all this?'

            'It's been what my parents have called me ever since I was born. I believe it is my name.' If Arson had his eyes free, he would have rolled them. 

            'I mean to say how do you know about Trish? And what about my grandfather?'

            'All cannot be explained here.' Arson slowly rose and pulled the woman's hands away from his face, but he kept a firm hold. He jumped as he heard Rayne's voice. He had just come from around the corner. Rayne whistled in appreciation, as he looked Dawn up and down. 

            'Maybe I don't need to fix you up with a date after all!' Arson scowled at him before his eyes moved to look at Dawn. 

            'You'll have to ex…' his voice petered out as he took in her appearance. Dawn was clad in all white. The clothes clung to her frame, making her figure more pronounced. Despite this, she was well concealed. Two pairs of deep brown eyes looked into each other.  Arson suddenly realized he'd been staring at her for too long. He quickly averted his eyes but almost immediately, he looked back in her direction. Rayne smiled knowingly and then left. Dawn smiled gently at Arson and Arson found himself smiling back at her. 

            'Follow me.'

            'I'll tell you all you need to know.' Arson looked at her from over his shoulder. 

            'If you know my grandfather, then know this. I don't fall into traps as easily as him.' Arson smiled dangerously before he padded off down the street. Dawn stared after him before following. 

            'I hope you don't. For your sake.'


	7. Chapter 7

Blah blah blah…I own…blah blah blah…I do not own…blah blah blah…I'm sure you know it by now! Obviously by my last chapter some people were under the impression that I did not like the reviews I have received so far. Fact is, I love them and they're really helpful. It's that I got a couple of E mails telling me to give up. Never fear. Depression's over and I'm still gonna write. ^_^

**Chapter 7**

****

            Arson looked quickly towards Dawn as he padded quietly down the streets, his feet making no sound as he moved skilfully. Dawn was right behind him, silently marvelling at the way in which he moved. She suddenly tripped over a loose stone on the sidewalk. Arson caught her quickly as she fell. He smiled at her through the darkness and then, realizing that he was holding her a little too tightly, pushed her away from him. 

            'Maybe I should make a torch…' he said lamely. Dawn nodded.

            'That would be a good idea I'd think.' Arson smiled sheepishly and cast about, as though looking for something. Dawn looked at him curiously. Arson saw the look she was giving him and smiled in pure embarrassment. 

            'I'm looking for something wooden.'

            'Why?' Arson looked at her in surprise. 

            'I uh…need something to set fire to, so then I can make a-' Dawn rolled her eyes.

            'I know what you are. I know everything about you. You're Dante's grandson. You're part demon. But that's not why I came to ask for your help. I know the secret you hide. Even from Rayne.' Arson gaped at her and then frowned.

            'I don't know what you're talking about.'

            'Yes you do.' Dawn's voice was calm. Her eyes hovered over Arson's face and then took in his profile. Though Arson was only seventeen, he had this strange reckless light in his eyes, which were of a dark deep brown. They were fixed on her face, angry and slightly confused. Dawn smiled suddenly. 'You look so much like him, you know.'

            'Huh?'

            'Your grandfather.' Arson ran a hand through his dark brown hair, bewildered. 'But, fortunately…you don't act like him.' Arson averted his eyes from her and turned around again.

            'Come on. Follow me. I don't have anything to set alight.' Dawn smiled secretly to herself and gently hooked her arm around his own, clinging onto it. Arson turned rigid and scowled at her but said nothing. 

            'I'm annoying you aren't I?' Arson didn't reply. Dawn continued to tease him and taunt him, almost playfully. 'Come on! Say something! Yell or something.' She giggled impishly and tightened her grip slightly. Arson sighed and lowered his eyes, flushing up slightly. 

            'I don't yell at girls,' he said quietly. Dawn laughed at this and smiled at him. Arson struggled to keep his voice calm. 'Let go off me. Now.' He pulled his arm free by jerking it violently out of her reach and then sauntered down the street, his dark clothes blending in with his surroundings. Dawn couldn't help but admire him. 

            Though he was still only seventeen, he walked in such a way that seemed strangely powerful. He seemed to radiate importance. He didn't look as if he could put up much of a fight though. His hair constantly flopped down into his eyes, which were of a chocolate brown. He had a very slight build as well. Dawn sighed. It looked as though Arson would be more at home in a school then fighting in the underworld. However, she was still hopeful. She knew better than to judge people on the way they looked. Arson had the look of innocence around his boyish face, which led her to think that the boy had not seen much fighting or violence. This was going to maker her job harder than she had thought. 

            He suddenly turned a corner and walked into the velvet folds of darkness. Dawn stumbled in after him, crashing into him when he suddenly stopped. 

            'Hey! Careful!'

            'Sorry! I don't know this place as well as you do.' Arson groped about in his pocket for the house keys, cursed and then held Dawn's hand. 

            'I suggest you close your eyes for a minute or so.' Dawn obeyed, feeling unsure of herself. She felt the ground suddenly leave her feet and then reappear. She opened her eyes to find herself in an old, decaying building. Arson was standing in front of her, amongst a few wisps of white smoke. His serious eyes turned onto her face. 'Now tell me everything you know. Where's Trish? And where's my grandfather?' Dawn sat down on a chair and took a deep breath. 

            'Trish has been taken by the one who we do not speak of.' Arson frowned. 

            'Well that's helpful.' Dawn was about to make a reply but then she stopped. 

            'I believe you should open the door. Your friend is outside. I believe that he should hear this.' 

            'Rayne?' Dawn nodded silently, her dark hair falling about her shoulders. Arson's frown deepened, but he went to see whether what she said was true. 

            Rayne looked at Arson in surprise as the door suddenly swung inwards. Rayne grinned. 

            'So did you fuck her yet?' Arson looked at him in disgust. 

            'No.' he said sourly. His eyes narrowed. 'What the hell are you doing here anyway?' Rayne shrugged and grinned, his fangs showing again. 

            'I want to hear what this girl has to say.' Dawn suddenly appeared by Arson's side. She smiled at Rayne gently.

            'Do come in.' Arson gaped at her. 

            'But-' Rayne barged him out of the way and smiled at Dawn. He saw his reflection in a nearby mirror and stopped smiling as he saw the fangs. He sighed. Dawn's face fell and her eyes turned serious. 

            'Arson. You know as well as I do that you're half demon. As for your other half…well…let's just say that that's the reason why I was sent to give you guidance.' Rayne took in her clothes, and the pure white colour. They seemed to shine with a strange holy light, which made him feel uneasy. 

            'You're an Angel?' Dawn nodded.

            'Yes.' 

            'But if Arson's half human and half demon, then why would you want to go and help him?' Arson flushed and lowered his eyes as Rayne continued. 'I mean, it's not as if Arson's holy or some…' Rayne's voice petered out. His piercing eyes switched onto Arson's face. 'Oh…I see…' Arson nodded in silence, embarrassed. 

            'I'm an Angel and Demon hybrid.' Rayne shrugged, much to Arson's surprise. 

            'I figured as much.' Arson looked up at him sharply. 

            'What?'

            'Well you aren't like other demons. They just kill for the hell of it and they don't give a damn. You hate violence.' Dawn looked crestfallen. 

            'I suppose my quest has ended then.' Arson looked at her. 

            'What d'you mean?' Dawn sighed. 

            'Dante and Trish have been taken to the underworld. They were captured by a woman called Orissa and they have been taken to…'

            'Mundas.' Dawn and Arson looked at Rayne in bewilderment. Rayne shrugged again. 'What? You think I don't read? This guy is a fucking legend. I'm surprised, Arson.' Arson frowned. 

            'I was actually studying what I was supposed to be learning.' Dawn silenced the two with a glare. 

            'Arson, I have to take you to the underworld. You're the only one left who might be able to stop him. He gains more power each and every time he unlocks the seal. You have to kill him this time. It's the only way to stop him from becoming any more powerful.' Arson's face blanched. 

            'But…'

            'Please! You have to do this! And what of Trish and Dante? They're counting on you Arson! And I am too! He sent me to look for someone with the blood of Sparda running through their veins. And the only one I found was you. You're the only one left.' Arson's face had turned pale. He looked numbly at Rayne.

            'I have mid-terms,' he wailed. Dawn erupted with anger.

            'What's more important! Mid-terms or saving the world?!' Rayne grinned. Dawn turned on him. 'And you're coming too!' Rayne frowned. 

            'But I've got girls to date!' Arson chuckled. 

            'And eat.' Rayne glowered at him. Dawn did the same. 

            'You should know better than to ridicule Rayne. He's not completely a vampire as it is. He can still see his reflection, he does not drink blood and his skin is not a pale white.' Arson looked ashamed. His eyes lowered again.

            'This is Arson's fight!' piped up Rayne. 

            'But you're still coming with us,' replied Dawn. Arson looked at her inquisitively. 

            'Us?'    

            'You think I'm going to let you set foot into the underworld to get slaughtered? Of course not.' Arson and Rayne looked at each other and sighed simultaneously. Rayne rolled his eyes.

            'It looks like I've got a lot of phone calls to make…'     


	8. Chapter 8

Looks like I'm finally getting into the story. I'm gonna be changing the title soon and the summary, because I think it tends to be a little misleading. The story sounds as though it revolves around Dante when in actual fact, it involves his grandson (who I made up) called Arson. It looks like this chapter has a lot of dialogue in it. ^^; Sorry!!! Anyways, there's going to be lots of action in the near future. 

****

**Chapter 8**

****

Arson and Rayne looked at each other sheepishly as Dawn glared at them. Rayne smiled nervously and then put his cell phone back into his jeans pocket. Arson fidgeted. 

'I'm going to miss so many classes!' he complained. 'And they're all important too! I'm never going to be able to catch up before the mid-terms!' Rayne rolled his eyes.

'Think of it as an extra long holiday.'

'A holiday in Hell!' Arson yelled scornfully. 'Wow! How fun that'll be! Hey everybody! I'm going to Hell for a couple of weeks or two! I'm going to have so much fun! Yeah, I'll be running away from stinking monsters all the time! Oh, and I'm going to be mauled by giant cats too!'

'Shadows,' corrected Rayne promptly. 

'Oh and I'll also be ripped to shreds by a crazed, axe wielding, green masked, cloaked lunatic too!' 

'It's not an axe…it's a pair of scissors…or maybe a scythe…and they're called Sins, not Lunatics…'

'Shut up, Rayne! I'm never going to be able to leave school for that long! The Headmaster would never buy this story!' Rayne grinned at him. 

'You're such a geek, Arse.'

'No I'm just serious.'

'Geek.'

'Serious!'

'Geek!'

'You're both IDIOTS!!!' bellowed Dawn. The two were silenced immediately. Dawn sighed with frustration. 'Arse…I mean Arson…why don't you just write a letter saying you have to go to a funeral or something and forge Trish's signature? You can say it's on the other side of the world or something.' Arson and Rayne gaped at her in surprise. 

'You mean I should lie? And this is coming from an Angel???' Dawn nodded sternly.

'Desperate situations call for desperate measures,' she said airily. Rayne cleared his throat. 

'I have another problem. My parents. They aren't just going to let me go to the Underworld.'

'Write a letter from the school telling them about a school trip and then forge the Head's signature. They'll never know the difference.' Rayne smiled.

'For an Angel, you're not that bad!' Dawn looked at him witheringly. Arson had started up his computer and was already typing out a letter. He paused suddenly. 

'Rayne…do you have anything that your Mom's signed with you?' Rayne grinned and drew out an envelope from his jacket pocket. 

'Sure do!' Arson took the envelope from him and frowned. 

'What's in there anyway?'

'A bill that she asked me to pay in to the bank.' Arson quickly opened it and read it, looking for the signature. He started to smile as he saw it was a red bill. 

'You're a bit late, aren't you?'

'What d'you mean?'

'You were supposed to pay this in by last Wednesday!' Rayne's eyes widened as he snatched the bill from him.

'You're kidding!'

'Nope.' Arson started to laugh uncontrollably. Dawn snatched the piece of paper from Rayne and then passed it back to Arson. 

'I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. After all, you are coming to the Underworld with us, and it's unlikely that you'll ever come back.' Arson and Rayne span around to look at her.

'WHAT?!' Dawn smiled sweetly as she saw three letters printed out. 'It's too late to turn back now anyway. Now hurry up and pack a bag. Take only one with you; we have to travel light. Make sure you pack food, drink and any other essentials that we may need. We leave tomorrow.' 

W

Arson woke up in the morning to see Dawn sitting by his side, stroking his hair gently. She smiled at him mildly. 

'You were crying out in your sleep.' Arson said nothing. 'Was it bad?' Arson's soft eyes looked into her own. 

'You said you knew everything about me. If that's the truth, then you'd know why.'

'Your mother.' Arson nodded once and then turned onto his side. 

'I learnt then that not all angels are good. It makes me wonder. How do I know that I can trust you?' Dawn carried on running her fingers through his hair, her face pensive. 

'If I had told a lie, He would have punished me.'

'My mother lied all the time…but she never got punished.'

'But she did. She was punished by having an unstable mind.'

'She said that she was punished by having me.' Arson grew quiet. Dawn stopped. 

'That's all in the past now. Today there are people who care. Like Trish. She cares.' Arson nodded and slowly sat up. 

'Wake Rayne up. We're going to go as soon as he's ready. I've got to help Trish.' Dawn left the room quietly to wake Rayne, who was lying sprawled out on the sofa. Arson slowly closed the door and got dressed, brushing his hair through hastily. He had wasted enough time. Trish was counting on him. Finally, Arson had the opportunity to pay back Trish's kindness. And he wouldn't ever pass that up easily. 


	9. Chapter 9

I own only what has come from my head. That being Arson, Rayne, Orissa, Dawn and the Massadas and now Pharmakos…hope you like this.

Chapter 9 

****

 'Can't you just teleport us to the underworld?' moaned Rayne. 

            'Teleport?' Dawn looked around for Arson, hoping for an explanation. Arson nodded.

 'I have the ability to travel through time and space,' he said in a low voice. 

 'So why don't you just do what Rayne says, and teleport?' asked Dawn. Arson said nothing for a while. 

 'It wears me down. It puts me under a lot of strain and it has many side effects.' Rayne nodded and grinned as he suddenly remembered. 

            'It makes you sick doesn't it?' Arson narrowed his eyes angrily but said nothing. Instead, he padded along the street, moving with a practised ease in the darkness. Dawn followed after him, her sharp eyes just about picking out his dark shape. People were beginning to rise now, and several turned to look at her, sensing a strange aura of power from her. It made Dawn feel uncomfortable as she hurried along, following Arson into the deepest shadows, where no one dared walk anymore. She stopped and waited for Rayne to catch up. His face was one of boredom and depression. 

            'I'm unaware of Arson's side effects, but I do know that it would cause a few eyebrows to raise if we teleported,' whispered Dawn. Rayne shrugged. 

 'Does it matter? We're all going to die anyway!' Arson turned to glare at him. 

 'No we're not!' he said sharply. Rayne shrugged again. He couldn't have cared less about what Arson said. Arson gave him another warning glance before he skulked off again. Dawn lowered her eyes and walked after him. 

 'How far is the gate to the underworld?' said Arson. 

            'It's just on the outskirts of this city, towards the South.' Arson nodded and quickened his pace slightly, hefting his bag. Rayne lagged behind, still unhappy.

            'And I thought field trips were bad enough,' he complained. Dawn smiled sweetly at him.

            'This isn't a field trip though. This is going to be so much more exciting!' Her eyes actually seemed to brighten up slightly as she said this. Arson gave her a fleeting glance and then his eyes returned to the road ahead. 

 Dawn suddenly tensed up.

            'Get down, now!' she cried. She flung herself to the ground, Rayne following her example. Arson turned too late. He screamed as he was suddenly hit by a huge wall of water, slamming him into the ground. He slid back several feet under the intense pressure of the liquid, coming to land in a heap against an old crumbling wall. Rayne leapt to his feet, his red rimmed eyes blazing.

 'What the hell?'

            'Massadas!' cried Dawn.

            'Massa wha-?' Dawn pulled him down again as another stream of water flew over their heads at Arson again. He made no sound as the water struck against his body. Dawn frowned.

            'Why doesn't he get up?' Rayne groaned. 

            'He's allergic to water. His name's Arson for crying out loud!' Dawn ran towards Arson and stood in front of him, arms spread akimbo, trying to ward off the beast. Rayne suddenly heard another different sound. He looked towards Dawn for guidance. Her face had grown pale. 

            'Pharmakos!' she cried. Rayne frowned but then felt his head being pulled painfully back, exposing his throat. He snarled like a trapped beast and tried to force his head forward. Something like vines began wrapping around his body, ensnaring him completely, making sure he was incapable of moving a single muscle. Something like a pinprick stabbed into his arm and immediately, he began to relax. He gave a soft moan before he sank to his knees. 

            Dawn closed her eyes and bowed her head, so then her dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulders. The Massada, sensing defeat gave vent to a roar and charged at her. Dawn's head jerked up, her eyes glowing with a pale amber light. The Massada stopped, unsure by this new display of energy. Slowly, and in a low voice, Dawn began chanting, her voice rising as she half sung, half spoke. 

            'Tsah la Maé, Foe sa Laé, Budai Ho Sinaé, Morai ho Purai!' Arson slowly opened his eyes and raised his head, water dripping from his brown hair, which was falling into his eyes. His vision was oddly unfocused. He blinked slowly, but it did nothing to help. Dawn's body was surrounded by the same light that shone in her eyes. As he watched, he felt a strange sense of calm engulf his instincts. He could even feel some of his strength returning to him. He tried to get up, but then his legs buckled under his own weight. Apparently, he still didn't have enough energy to stand. He shivered with the cold and lowered his head again, his senses returning to the black void that was folding over his vision. 

            Dawn gave vent to a piercing shriek. The Massada backed off, startled by the sudden noise. It had time only for a snarl before Dawn charged straight for it, a shining white blade in her hand. The Massada writhed as the blade pierced it, desperate to struggle free, but only managing to hasten its own death. One last scream of despair, and the Massada was no more. Instead, in its place, a pile of ash.

            Rayne was lying on the floor now, but his senses were still intact. He stared up at Dawn glassily as she stood above him. His face wore a mask of terror. Dawn looked past his face and at the demon that held him still.       

            The Pharmakos had a face that consisted mostly of bandages, with only a single green jewel for an eye that glittered hungrily for flesh. The rest of the body was more like a black sphere, surrounded by groping tentacles. Dawn's amber eyes blazed with fury as she started walking towards the beleaguered vampire. Rayne shook his head wildly, trying to free himself. The demon applied more pressure around his throat. Rayne started writhing helplessly as he coughed and gagged. 

            'I'm burning! I'm burning!' he yelled. Dawn frowned and looked up at the sky. There was no sun, but yet Rayne seemed to be under the impression that there was. Rayne shook his head from side to side, like a snake caught in a trap. 

            'Unhand him!' said Dawn angrily. The Pharmakos surprisingly obeyed and launched itself at her. Dawn stared into its lone eye for a second before screaming, the sword flying from her hand. She cowered down, her hands covering her head as she felt a solid weight carry her down to the ground. All power deserted her as she felt a sudden and unexplainable fear hold her in its cold grasp. 

            Rayne slowly got up, the effects from the Pharmakos' spell wearing off. Dawn was sobbing wretchedly, even though there was nothing on top of her, apart from the Pharmakos, which was lying still upon her belly. 

            'Please don't…' whimpered Dawn. 'Please…please…' Her voice fell to nothing and her face grew suddenly pale. Rayne's eyes widened as he realized what was going on as Dawn shrieked and tried to force her legs together. He snatched up her sword from the ground, where she had dropped it, and hissed with pain as he felt a burning sensation running through his hand and up his arm. Forcing himself not to drop the weapon, he rushed towards Dawn. 

            Dawn stopped crying as she felt the weight suddenly disappear. She looked around, her fear blinding her vision. At last, her eyes focused on Rayne, who was hovering over her anxiously. He slowly shook his head. 

            'Bloody Hell…' he whispered at length. Dawn sat up, trying to regain her composure. 

            'I-it's going to get a lot worse when we actually get there,' she said, her voice low. She tried to fight back her tears, but they came all the same. Rayne hugged her close as she sobbed against him. 

            'It's okay…it was all a trick. Nothing happened, Dawn. Nothing.' Dawn pulled away from him and searched his face. 

            'You're afraid of the light, aren't you?' Rayne slowly nodded, his face grim. 'The elders warned me about them…but they never said what they could do. They never told me that they could use your worst fear to destroy you. That's their spell. I know now…' Rayne's eyes settled on Arson, who had still not moved from his position on the ground. 

            'I think we have other things to worry about.'

            Dawn gently placed one hand upon Arson's forehead. Rayne watched on apprehensively.

'Well?' Dawn shook her head. 

'He's got a fever. Dangerously high by the looks of things.' Rayne nodded knowingly. 

'Yeah, water's got that effect on him. Anything that's cold weakens-'

'Quiet!' said Dawn sharply. 'Don't talk of his weaknesses. Anyone could be listening.' Rayne scowled but said nothing else. 

'So what do we do now? Should we stay here for the night or what?' Dawn looked down thoughtfully at the fire demon. His face was pale, and he was in a cold sweat. It did not look as though Arson would survive for another hour, let alone the night. Dawn shook her head. 

 'Shouldn't he be healing himself by now?'

 'He's a rookie. He doesn't know all of his capabilities yet.'

 'Great…' Dawn suddenly smiled as she saw Arson's eyes opening. 'I think I know a place where we can go…' Rayne saw the troubled look on her face. 

 'But?'

 'I don't think he'll like it. No one lives there now…but he'll still be afraid.' Rayne shrugged. 

 'Lead the way!'  

_It took some time coming, but now it's here! So what did you think? What did you think? Huh, huh, huh? Please review! ^_^ _               


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

****

            Dawn sat by Arson's side as he lay in a cold sweat in bed. His face still had not regained any colour, and his breathing was unsteady. Rayne came into the room and shuddered slightly. 

            'The whole place reeks of angels…no offence.'

            'None taken.' Dawn placed a damp but warm cloth on Arson's head. 'I just hope he gets better soon. I'm worried.' Rayne said nothing but sat down beside her. 

            'He'll be fine soon.'

            'Will he? He's incredibly weak.'

            'Just keep him warm. I wouldn't worry so much about it if I were you.'

            'I have a right to worry. If he dies, then our chances of helping Dante and Trish are almost nil. That's why I came to him in the first place.'

            'What's so great about this Dante guy anyway?'

            'He is Arson's grandfather. And not only that, he has saved humankind twice from evil. If we can free him, Dante would be a powerful ally.' Rayne folded his arms. 

            'If this guy is so powerful, then why has he been trapped by Mundas in the first place?' Dawn didn't answer but then grew silent as Arson stirred slightly. 

            He shivered, his teeth chattering. H moaned weakly and then froze as though in sudden fear. Dawn pinned him down as he began struggling in his sleep. He thrashed about wildly, with feverish energy before he began to lie still again. Tears leaked out from underneath his closed eyes. 

            'No…not you again…' he whispered thickly. 'Get away from me! Get away!' He began to struggle again and he managed to lash out at Dawn. Dawn sprang backwards before his hand made contact. All energy seemed to desert Arson once more as he turned onto his side and curled up into a foetus position, still shivering uncontrollably. Rayne frowned. 

            'I've never seen him do that before. He never strikes out at anyone unless he has to.'

            'You're his best friend…but yet you know nothing about his past, do you?' Rayne shook his head. 

            'Even as a kid, he was always quiet. He never talked about his family if he could help it.' Dawn said nothing but pulled up the covers closer to Arson's chin. The shivering lessened slightly but it did not stop. Arson gave vent to another weak moan before he fell silent. Dawn straightened up and looked towards Rayne but still remained silent. Arson slowly opened his eyes. 

            'W-where am I?' he whispered. Rayne placed a bowl of hot soup on the bed side table that stood by his side. 

            'Relax.' 

            'But…' Arson suddenly shuddered again. His eyes looked around wildly, as though searching. 'Oh Gawd…' He burrowed his head under the covers and shivered miserably. 

            'I know you don't like being here Arson, but it was the safest place we could get to' explained Dawn. 'Demons hate this place as much as you do. After all, the presence of an angel fills them with a deep fear.'

            'I don't fear this place because of that…' said Arson dully. 'When I was a kid…' his voice petered out. Rayne looked towards him curiously. 'I used to live here…and none of the memories I have of this place are any good.'

            'But she's gone now, Arson. She's gone.' Rayne looked from Dawn to Arson. They were talking of something of which he had no knowledge. That much was obvious. And it was even more plain that Arson was having difficulty talking about it. He frowned. Arson had closed his eyes again, as though hoping to get some more sleep. Dawn however had other ideas. 

            'That water was very cold, and it sent you spiralling into this condition. Drink some of this,' here she picked up the steaming bowl of soup. 'It will help you.' Arson said nothing but continued to shiver. 'Please?' She gently laid the soup back down and rolled him over onto his back. She gently tilted his head back and poured some of the contents into his mouth. Arson struggled slightly but then lay still. Rayne watched on, suddenly feeling a stupid tinge of jealousy. He looked away, ashamed. A vampire with an angel…yeah like that would ever happen. 

            Arson fell back into a deep sleep, still too ill to say much. Rayne moved closer to Dawn and smiled. 

            'How long do you think it will be before we get moving again?' Dawn shrugged. 

            'I'm not sure. As soon as he's ready, we'll go.' Rayne's smile broadened. 

            'I'm kind of glad I'm coming now.' Dawn looked up at him.

            'You are?'

            'Well…there wasn't much for me to do there. But now…I have a purpose.' Dawn smiled and nodded once, almost like a how of respect. 

            'I'm glad you feel that way.' 

            Dante slowly opened his eyes to find that he was strapped down on a torture bed. Not only that, but he was completely naked as well. He snarled, angry and tried to struggle free. Orissa suddenly came into the room and laughed as she saw that he was awake. 

            'How nice of you to join the conscious world at last, Dante.' No answer. Dante continued to strain forward, trying to loosen the bonds that pinned him down firmly onto the bed. 

            'What's the matter, Dante? Embarrassed?' Orissa moved towards him teasingly and ran her fingers through his silver hair. Dante tried to jerk his head away but Orissa persisted nonetheless. 

            'Where's Trish?' growled Dante. Orissa shrugged. 

            'Who knows…maybe Mundas is having some fun with her. Maybe she's slowly being bled to death…who knows…and who cares…' The dark eyes bored into his own. Orissa moved her hand towards his face again, and this time Dante did not pull away. Their eyes locked and held, fascinating Dante, ensnaring him into their trap. 

            'You bitch…' he mumbled. The tone of his voice sounded half hearted. Orissa smiled almost tenderly at him as she moved her hand elsewhere. 'Get away from me…' 

            'Best do what he says. We don't have the time to waste for you to be having your sick fantasies,' said a voice. Orissa turned away, shielding Dante from view with her own body. She folded her arms obstinately.

            'Father says I could do whatever I wanted if I managed to capture them. Dante's my prize. You can ask Father yourself if you don't believe me, Cypher.' The newcomer narrowed his eyes in disgust and walked off. 

            'You can ask him as well if you don't believe _me. _He wants us both now. He says it's urgent. Now come on.' Orissa waved him off dismissively. Cypher breathed out heavily in frustration, his green eyes blazing with cold anger. Dante had closed his eyes again, trying to concentrate on a way to get free. 

            'Give the man his clothes back at least,' spat Cypher contemptuously. Orissa sighed wearily and looked towards the bed again. 'It's cold enough down here anyway. Do you want him to catch pneumonia or something? Now hurry up!' 

            'All right…all right…calm down. I'm coming.' Cypher allowed his sister to go out before him but then turned to look back at Dante. His face was grave. Dante slowly opened his eyes again to see the green eyes watching him keenly. 

            'I wouldn't worry about your girl if I were you,' he said at last. Dante was too keen on getting information to bother correcting him. 'She isn't dead…and she won't be. Right now, I'd be more bothered about trying to save your own skin. Orissa and my father will not be held back for too long. They'll be coming soon and when that happens, you'll have Hell to pay.' Cypher threw him a bundle of old clothes and stuck something into the bed without another word. He gave Dante one last cold smile before he left the room. 

            Dante cursed. There was no point in trying to tease him with the idea of getting clothes to wear. He was pinned down firmly enough. He couldn't even bend his arm a tiny fraction. But there was one thing he was thankful for. At least the pains in his sides were gone now. He was fully healed again. Something glittered out of the corner of his eye. Dante struggled to turn his head towards it and was greeted by the sight of a hairpin. But what was the use of that? He had to get his hands free first. 

            He began to strain forward again, trying to get even one part of his body free. As he did so, his thoughts turned back to Orissa. What the hell had she been doing to him? He hated her with all his heart, and yet if she had gone any further, he wouldn't have minded. Maybe he had finally cracked. And what about this Cypher person? Was he a friend or a foe? The way he had talked to him seemed as though he didn't approve of his father's plans. He had tried to force Orissa into giving him some clothes as well. And not only that, Dante hadn't missed the part when he had failed to mention his own name. 

            "Orissa and my father will not be held back for too long". Shouldn't that have been, "we will not be held back for too long"? Questions ran through his mind. What he was really worried about though, was Trish. Maybe Cypher was right. But if he was Mundas' son, then he could very well be lying too. Orissa suddenly came back into the room, her face gloomy. 

            'Looks like we'll have to wait for another time…' he said in a low seductive voice. She caressed the side of Dante's face before she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Dante tried to pull away, but the straps held him down firmly. Orissa pulled away, smiling mischievously before she pulled out another needle, filled with a golden coloured liquid. 

            'We have plans for you, Dante. I'm sure you'll like them as much as we do…and if you don't…then we'll simply have to force you into them…sweet dreams…' Dante felt the point pierce his skin again. He sighed and allowed his head to fall forward as the drug began to take effect once more. 

_Read and Review please! I'm really trying hard here to make the chapters longer and more exciting. The story is beginning to get a little more clearer from now on. Keep reading! _     


	11. Chapter 11

With a keyboard resting in my lap because the bench it was on collapsed, I am typing Chapter 11. I'm sure all you guys know this by now, but if you don't here it is again. Arson, Rayne, Dawn, Massadas and Pharmakos belong to moi. Looks like I've been playing too much Devil May Cry 2…I keep talking French. O_o  Just what I need after celebrating getting my French Oral over and done with…

Chapter 11 

****

            Rayne said nothing but watched as Arson's health continued to deteriorate. He looked at Dawn wearily and shook his head silently. Dawn sighed. If Arson's strength continued to fail, all hope would be lost. Arson slowly opened his eyes but he said nothing. He stared numbly at a blank wall and didn't take any notice when Dawn waved her hand in front of his eyes, hoping that they would focus upon her and follow. They never did. Dawn frowned. 

            'If he's allergic to water…then how does he take a bath?' Rayne chuckled. 

            'He boils it. And even then he can't stand it for too long. Once we had to stay in Mexico for a week for some kind of field trip. We were sharing the same dormitory. Anyways, Arson always used up the hot water. Man, you should have seen how many people were ready to kill him. It was hilarious!' Dawn shook her head.

            'I fail to see the funny side.' Rayne smiled. 

            'Well hey, people always say I have a dumb sense of humour.'

            'I'd be inclined to agree with them.' Rayne turned his eyes to the sky, a lopsided grin on his face. Suddenly, he turned serious. 

            'If anything happens…_I'll_ free Trish and Dante.'

            'You said it yourself; it's not your fight.'

            'Maybe so…but-'

            'You don't have to worry…I'm not going to die.' Dawn and Rayne turned to see that Arson had propped himself up on his elbows. Though the effort was taking it's toll, Arson's eyes blazed with a sudden determination. 

            'Get some rest, Arse,' said Rayne. Arson glared at him and sat up, panting from his effort. 

            'I _refuse_ to die like this.'

            'Yeah that's great and all, but if you don't rest, then you'll end up killing yourself.' Dawn nodded her agreement. 

            'Indeed. If I were you, I'd listen to him.'

            'Well I'm not you am I?' Rayne felt tension building. 

            'I just had a thought.' Dawn looked towards him, amused. 

            'Another one?'

            'If Dante is Arson's grandfather, then wouldn't he be a bit…_old_ to fight with us?' Dawn shook her head. 

            'No. Dante has demon blood. Therefore, his aging process was dramatically slowed down. His strength and speed have not been affected over the years.' Rayne nodded, taking it all in. He grinned again.

            'And another thing. We had so much trouble with just two measly demons…how the hell are we supposed to kill Mundas?' Dawn looked dismayed. She shook her head. 

            'I…don't know.' Arson laughed dryly. 

            'Well that's such a great plan! Run into trouble, get the crap beaten out of us and die. Well done, Dawn. You deserve a medal!' Dawn whirled around, a scowl on her face.

            'Why don't you think of something then?' Arson smiled thinly. 

            'Maybe I will…and whatever I come up with, it'll be a lot better then simply getting hit up all the time.' Rayne lowered his eyes, sheepishly. 

            'Well…the way I figure it, the only one who got hit up was you.' Dawn looked towards him, thankfully. Rayne caught the look on her face and smiled. Arson lowered his eyes. 

            '…you're right.' Rayne nodded. 

            'I know. Now shut up and get some rest.' Arson narrowed his eyes. Rayne caught the rebellious gleam in his eye and walked up to his bedside. Arson had no idea what hit him. Dawn looked at Rayne as he turned away. 

            'That was a bit drastic wasn't it?' Rayne shrugged. 

            'I got sick and tired of him complaining. What's a guy to do?'  Dawn looked at him doubtfully and then at last sighed. Arson opened his eyes again as they went out of the room. He smiled thinly to himself and then pulled himself free of the covers…

            Dante was slapped into wakefulness. He shook his head groggily, trying to clear his vision. A pair of green eyes greeted his sight. 

            'Cypher…' he muttered. 

            'Quiet. Just stay still for a minute.'

            'What was the point of waking me up then?' Cypher did not reply. He looked at Dante with a mixture of amusement and loathing before he dislodged the hairpin from the bed. Dante closed his eyes again, his head throbbing. He suddenly felt one of the bonds loosen. He pulled his arm free and searched for the other bond. Cypher brought the pile of clothing closer. Dante unbuckled the bond across his chest and sat up. Cypher considerately turned around while Dante continued to break free of the restrictive bonds. 

            'I don't know exactly who you are but…thanks.' Cypher shrugged. 

            'Get out of here.'

            'Why are you helping me like this?' Cypher's green eyes hardened, becoming like stone. 

            'My father…I loathe him as much as I hate you.'

            'Nice.' Cypher continued, as though he hadn't heard him. 

            'I thought that maybe if I could free you, you would be able to finish him off. Him and my sister. They have done nothing but torment me.'

            'Why?' 

            'I'm not like them. I disagree with what they intend to do. I believe that we should keep to ourselves, and they to themselves. Unfortunately they do not see the same as I. If you could kill Mundas, my father, I'd make sure you were paid a great deal.' Cypher turned around as Dante finished pulling the top over his head. 

            'Money doesn't interest me.'

            'One has to earn a living somehow. I'd make sure that this troublesome task is worth it.' Dante nodded at last. 

            'Fine. Where's Trish?'

            'She's being held prisoner in the dungeon directly below you. The way there is fraught with danger and it is like a maze.'

            'That's why you're coming with me.' Cypher's face blanched slightly.

            'What?'

            'All a part of the deal. You help me get to Trish, I'll do what I can to get rid of Mundas. If I need anything more, you have to give it to me.' Cypher said nothing for a while. Dante could almost see his brain working. To side with someone who he hates is one thing, but to be at his constant beck and call was degrading. But then again, what was worse? Siding with an enemy who was an enemy of your father's or siding with your own blood, who humiliates you at every turn? Cypher folded his arms and walked grudgingly towards Dante. 

            'Fine. Count yourself lucky.' Dante smiled but kept his own thoughts to himself. 

            'Let's go!' 

_Ooooh isn't this an interesting twist in the tale? But what's the point of Arson and Dawn and Rayne to be travelling if Dante's already got himself free? Well you'll just have to wait and see. More surprises on the way! R&R !!! Please??? Pretty please??? ^_^_

_Arson: Oh shut up already!_

_Busta: But-_

_Dawn: You're annoying everyone!_

_Busta: You're annoying me! And you know what'll happen if you carry on annoying me…(gets out magic pen and paper and scribbles out Dawn from her story)_

_Rayne: ….O_O _

_Busta: Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Dante: And I thought Mundas was bad enough…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

****

            Dante and Cypher slowly walked down the endless corridors, keeping to one side and always making sure that they were in the shadows. 

            'I don't think it would be a good idea if we constantly got into battles.'

            'Why not?'

            'You seem to forget, Son of Sparda, that my father's soldiers have become stronger and bigger. If Orissa was right, then you were defeated by a Massada…one of our lowest ranking soldiers.' Dante said nothing but carried on walking in steely silence. Cypher said nothing else but watched him carefully through the corner of his eye. The two had already found that they hated each other, but were yet in each other's debt. Dante cursed inwardly. He hated this feeling, that he owed Cypher something. But he was his only ticket to Trish. The feeling was mutual but Cypher felt he had no choice but to help Dante. Dante wondered how it was that a son could hate his own father that much. Even if it _was_ Mundus he was talking about.

            Cypher suddenly paused and looked around warily. Dante also stopped, the scent of the demons thick in the air. He looked towards Cypher quizzically. His associate sighed. 

            'Guienas. One might think that they are related to Puias because of the very slight similarity in their name…but they would be sadly mistaken. These have the ability to spit out deadly toxins which are immediately absorbed through your skin. The effects result in a slow, painful death.'

            'How do we destroy them?' Cypher suddenly glared at him. Dante drew his sword and scowled back. 'If you want me to do this favour for you, then I have to know their battle tactics.' Cypher said nothing. 'You understand, don't you?' Dante pointed the sword at Cypher's throat, his voice dropping to a deadly whisper. 'Don't you?' Cypher's green eyes blazed out cold fire.  

            'Kill me and you'll be killed yourself! You can't do anything without me!' he spat. Dante growled with frustration and sheathed his sword, knowing that what he said was right. If he "accidentally" killed Cypher, then he would never find Trish. He suddenly felt startled to realise that she was his main motive for action. Why? He cursed angrily. He had refused to have any feelings of any sort towards her, and now it all seemed to be coming out. Cypher saw the anger in his eyes and drew back, mistaking his fury. 

            'I'm not going to kill you, Asshole,' growled Dante venomously. The relief in Cypher's eyes were slight, but Dante noticed it all the same. It filled him with an odd sense of satisfaction. He liked the power that he wielded, the power to make people shiver when they looked into his eyes. He smiled thinly at Cypher before he started moving on. Cypher swallowed hard and followed behind.

            'To defeat them…you must be wary of their skin. One touch, and you will be poisoned.' Dante raised his eyebrows.

            'How are we meant to kill these things if we can't even touch them?' Cypher laughed hollowly. 

            'We? Don't you mean you?'

            'I said we and I meant we. Understand?' Again Dante raised his sword. Cypher flinched. 

            'All right…' he whispered at last. 'Use your guns.' Dante frowned. 

            'No can do. They were taken from me.'

            'Then we will not be able to go any further. We must find the rest of your weapons.' Dante cursed again. It seemed as though they were going to be delayed. 'I know where they are being kept. Everything that is taken from our prisoners is kept in one single place.' Dante followed him back through the passage, but he had his misgivings. Where was Mundus? And that crazy girl? This all seemed too easy. Already they had been roaming around the corridors of the fortress. They could have been easily caught. Dante narrowed his eyes. 

            'This better not be a trap, Asshole,' he snarled. Cypher looked back at him but said nothing. Instead he sighed and shook his head, as though in exasperation. 

            'My name is Cypher. Not Asshole.'

            'Whatever.' 

            'We agreed that we would help each other. However, we did not agree that we could hurl insults at each other.' Dante raised his eyebrow again. Cypher sighed. 'Look. We both want something and unless we work together, we'll never get it. You'll never find Trish again and I won't be able to see the death my father deserves.' Cypher had dropped his voice to a whisper, just in case anyone happened to be listening. Dante folded his arms. 

            'Stop wasting time. Let's go.' Cypher bit back his tongue to stop himself from yelling at him at the top of his voice. Instead, he took the lead, making his way to the storeroom. Dante smiled thinly, sensing his fear. And Cypher shivered.

            Rayne burst into Dawn's room like a hurricane, his red rimmed eyes panicked. 

            'Arson's gone!' he yelled. Dawn jumped to her feet, her brown eyes confused and troubled. Rayne waited for her reaction, saw none and then decided to repeat his last statement. 'Arson's gone! I went into his room to check on him and he just wasn't there! It's like he's vanished!' Dawn sank down to her feet and looked at the floor numbly. At last, she frowned and looked up.

            'Do you think he teleported?' Rayne shook his head.

            'I don't know. I just don't get it! Arson's never acted like this!' Dawn looked at him, sad and confused. 

            'What d'you mean?'

            'He's just…I don't know…he doesn't just go like this. In fact, ever since you came along, he's been acting strange. It's like he's hell bent on just one thing. Usually he keeps a cool head, but this time…he just explodes…y'know?' Dawn nodded.

            'I was surprised. I didn't think he had such a temper.'

            'He doesn't. That's the thing.' Rayne paced about the room, but he made no sound as he did so. Dawn's troubled eyes followed his movement. Her eyes met with his for a moment, and he stopped. Then he started pacing again. Dawn stared blankly at a wall, too shocked to know what to do, what to say. At last, she looked up. 

            'Do you think he has been taken by a demon?' she whispered, half afraid to even say what she was suggesting. Rayne stopped and then shook his head. 

            'No. I don't think he has been. We would have sensed it. We would have known.' He paused, as though collecting his thoughts. 'I'm not the most experienced fighter. Neither is Arson or even you for that matter. But we can still pick up these things. I know that nothing entered his room. Apart from us.' Rayne grew silent, and then started moving to and fro across the room. Dawn hung her head. 

 'Now what do we do?'

            'We fight. What else?'

            'But how can we? I was sent here because of Arson. We thought that he would be the only one who could possibly put a stop to Mundus.' Rayne looked at her, as though bewildered. 

            'But he's just a kid! He doesn't know how to deal with even the lowest of that guy's soldiers! How can he defeat Mundus, if he didn't stand a chance against a Massada?'

            'It's all written. You know about the legacy of his grandfather, don't you?'

            'Who Dante? Yeah I know all about him. Who doesn't?'

            'It was written that he would rise and carry on the legacy of his father, Arson's great grandsire, Sparda. Arson hasn't spoken to you at all about his father, has he?'

            'No.' Dawn stopped, as though hesitating. 

            'Then it is not for me to say. However, just as it was written that Dante would rise to become a legend, it is written that Arson shall too rise and carry on the Sparda legacy. We thought that maybe now was the time to let Arson show us what he could do. Maybe this was the opportunity he needed. Maybe this is his time to rise.' Rayne shrugged. 

            'Whatever.' Dawn looked at him sharply. 

            'Whatever? Whatever?! Rayne, we can't do this without Arson! We need him with us!' Rayne whirled on her quite suddenly. 

            'Do we? Listen, I've never had to depend on anyone during my life. I'll be damned if I'm to start now!' Dawn lowered her eyes and breathed out deeply. Rayne saw the look of immense hurt in her eyes and he immediately regretted raising his voice. 'I'm sorry. Look, it's late. We'll start looking for him tomorrow. If we can't find him after three days, then we have to continue, with or without Arson.'

            Three days passed. Arson was not found. Rayne and Dawn looked at each other in desperation and then carried on their quest. They had given up.

_Arson: Must I do this?_

_Busta: Yes! (holds up her magic pencil)_

_Arson: Bustahead or Busta does not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters that appear in either game. Unfortunately…_

_Busta: (holds up her magic pencil again)_

_Arson: I meant fortunately Dawn, Rayne, me, Massadas, Cypher, Orissa, Pharmakos and now Guienas belong to her. (starts to weep)_

_Busta: Thank you! (pours a bucket of cold water over his head)_

_Arson: ARGH!!!_

_Busta: Expect an update sometime soon! Oh and have pity on me. I'm only mortal! Read and Review??? Puh-lease???_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

            Arson stood alone, a light breeze blowing at his body, caressing his face. He stared fixedly ahead as the wind suddenly stopped. He was aware of the wind, but he could feel no cold. He closed his eyes as the wind picked up again, blowing his hair out of his face. A single tear streaked down the side of his face, but yet he made no sound. He knew not why for this sudden empty feeling, this terrible sadness. 

            He slowly sat down, hugging his knees to his chest, his thoughts on his father. He wondered what he would have done in this situation, whether he would have given up, or whether he would have carried on regardless of the danger. No more tears fell. Arson felt the side of his face, and looked down at his hand. The liquid shimmered but yet he could not feel it. What was this feeling? One could see and feel, but yet, couldn't feel. 

            The sun slowly began to rise in the East, where snow capped mountains lay. The light fell across the boy, bathing him in its golden glow. Arson didn't flinch from the sudden light that dazzled him momentarily, but instead allowed its warmth to seep through into his own body. That, at least, was the one thing he could feel. 

Where was he? In the place where he had come from, light was now a rarity. The sun rose no longer; his world had become like a dark abyss. But here, the warm, golden, pure sun ruled all. He watched, not really understanding his own thoughts. He felt as though he were drifting, as though he were no longer real. The sky began to turn pink, but in Arson's eyes it was blood red in colour. He didn't belong here. This was place was not meant for him. But he didn't want to go either. He _did_ belong here. 

He looked up as he sensed someone behind him. He turned his head, first taking in the hand that lay on his shoulder. But yet, he had not felt it, even though he felt as though he had been expecting something like this to happen. The golden orb in the sky continued to rise, continued to grow in heat. Arson turned his head again, to look ahead of him. 

He was sitting on a hill, and below him, the rest of the land seemed to fold out like a patchwork quilt. There was nothing to be seen for miles. Just something like a grey mist, which sometimes swirled about him, threatening to pull him under its folds. At last, Arson spoke.

'I was asleep.' He looked startled as he heard his own voice. It sounded so near but yet so far, as though he wasn't speaking but someone outside was, almost breathless, empty. He paused and then looked towards the mountains steadily. 'There was no light there…and there was no warmth. Where am I?' A voice spoke inside his head, but he sensed it belonged to the person who stood behind him.

_You are neither here…nor there. You are one of us, but yet you are not._

'I'm dead aren't I?' replied Arson. For some reason, he felt no remorse. It was a feeling of peaceful ease that pervaded his senses. 

_No. _Arson continued to look towards the mountains, fascinated by the sight. Somehow, he still didn't feel shocked, or scared. He found that he could accept everything that was being said. He wouldn't question it. What was the point? It all made complete sense, but yet no sense at all. He was happy, and that seemed to be all that mattered. He didn't want this peaceful feeling to end.

            _Your soul is still burning strongly. You don't belong with us. Not yet. _The snow was powdered lightly over the rock of the mountains, that seemed to stand sentinel over this land, protecting it from harm. The snow seemed to shimmer and sparkle against the rosy hint of the sky. Arson slowly stood up again, without even realising it. He wanted to point towards them, but yet he couldn't. He didn't feel in control of his own movement. He forced himself to raise his arm, to show what it was he wanted. 

            'I want to go there. I want to know what it's like.'

            _The cold? _The voice sounded amused. Arson nodded silently. After another pause, he spoke again.

            'I want to go there…but then come away from it without feeling pain.'

            _But what you want is something you can never have, Arson. You will never experience the cold without pain. Agony will follow you where there is water. You may as well face it, Arson. You're not normal. You won't ever be. So lower your hand. Don't fight your destiny any longer. Don't hold yourself back because of your false dreams. Once you accept who you are, you'll be able to carve your own path. You'll be able to carve your own destiny. _

            Arson kept his eyes fixed on the mountain. 

            _Your soul still burns on brightly. You still desire. You don't belong here. Not yet. _

Arson turned to find himself staring into a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. They seemed somewhat familiar. He took a step back and gasped as he found that he was staring at himself. His own voice sounded in his head again, causing a burst of pain to blind his vision. _Go now. You know the way._

 Cypher padded easily along the corridor, Dante following behind. Cypher had finally learnt not to let his fear of the Devil Hunter conquer him. He held some control after all. Dante needed him. Knowing this seemed to make him feel a lot safer in the silver haired man's presence. Dante suddenly shivered.

'You better know what you're doing.' Cypher said nothing but blinked up at him.

'You must take me for a complete idiot. This place is my home. I know where I'm going.' Dante said nothing but looked around, feeling uneasy. Not that he'd ever let it show. Not to a punk like Cypher anyway. He suddenly tensed up. Cypher groaned. 

'Shit!'

'What is it?'

'There's a large group of Demorins in front of us. We'll have no choice but to fight.' Dante shrugged easily. 

'No problem.'

'You don't even have a clue, do you? You don't get it! Not even the most experienced Hunter has ever faced these demons before. Have they? There is nothing in any of your books about any of these demons I have mentioned so far, is there?' Dante was forced to agree. He felt as though he were a rookie yet again. He hated the feeling. He had prided himself on working his way to the top of his career. But now, he had fallen down the ladder and felt as though he was just taking his first ever job. 

'What's their weakness?' Cypher closed his eyes as though struggling to remember. Dante folded his arms impatiently and watched him steadily. 

'I think…they wear a lot of armour to protect them against any attack. Both magical and physical. The only option we have is to wear them down and get rid of their armour bit by bit. We have to keep that up until their bodies are exposed.' Dante shrugged.

'Doesn't sound that bad to me. Just sounds like a newer version of Blades.' Cypher shook his head 

'In that respect, they are similar. But that's where it ends. They're more agile and they're a lot more…'

'Do you just like to talk all day or what? Come on, if we don't keep moving, we're probably going to get caught!' Before Cypher had a chance to reply, Dante had already brushed past him and straight into the fray. Cypher cursed and ran after him. He cried out in pain as a heavy weight collided with his head, knocking him out completely.

Dante heard Cypher cry out in pain but thought nothing of it. Besides he had bigger things to think about. Like saving his butt for one thing. He hissed in pain as he felt sharp claws tear at his back, ripping him open. He staggered backwards, straight into the path of another. Before the demon could attack, Dante rolled out of the way. Instead of hitting the Hunter, the Demorin struck one of its comrades. A fierce battle ensued, during which one was killed after the other had bitten a chunk out of its throat. While it continued to feast, others started to attack Dante again. Dante bulled his way into the middle of the group and tried the same tactic again, thinking that they were probably too stupid to learn from their mistake. He was wrong. One altered its course at the last moment. Dante felt teeth close around his already torn back, sending him flying into a wall. 

Dante snarled with pain and took in the Demorins' appearance quickly. When Cypher had told him about them, he had imagined them to be in the same type of form, reptiles. He had been proven wrong on that aspect too. The Demorins took on the shape of a tiger, agile and strong and with claws and teeth that were proving themselves more than useful in battle. If they hadn't been the size of him and his sword combined, Dante wouldn't have been as troubled by them. However, when compared to them, he felt like a dwarf. Blood continued to leak out of his back. Dante tried desperately to focus his mind on his wound, and on healing but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath. It seemed as though his healing process had still been neutralised. And if that had happened, then the chances that he could transform were most probably nil. 

He shakily got up, one hand to his back. He quickly looked at his hand and noted the dark red liquid on it. 

'Shit,' he whispered. He readied his blade again, wondering how much longer he could cope. He suddenly threw it and started dodging immediately as they sprang at him in unison. Sparda tore into the Demorins eagerly, spilling blood and shedding armour. Demons shrieked in pain but it only served to infuriate them more. Dante found himself getting backed into a wall. He felt panic grip at him for the first time in his life but then he sighed with relief as his sword came whirring back towards him again, dealing out more damage. Three fell, leaving only one left. Dante cart-wheeled to one side, causing the Demorin to crash into the wall. It shook its head dazedly and then charged at him again. Unluckily, it was at that precise moment that his body decided to fail him. He fell to the ground, his back throbbing. He winced and rolled onto his side and tried to get up. He felt claws pin him down on either side.

'Maybe next time!' The Demorin was blasted back by a hail of bullets. Cypher ran to Dante's side, shooting at the demon as fast as he could. The Demorin snarled and then ran towards them, angered by the bullets that bounced off its armour. Cypher lowered his gun, shock robbing him of all sense. Just as it was about to lunge at them, it suddenly collapsed, dead. 

Dante couldn't resist a grin as Cypher retrieved Sparda for him. 

'Round Trip…perhaps one of the best moves I ever picked up. Useful in a bad situation.' Dante slowly stood up, staggered slightly and then steadied himself. Cypher risked a smile at him. 

'That didn't go too badly. If we can find your guns, then getting Trish will be a lot easier.'    

'Oh really?' Dante and Cypher both spun around to see Orissa. She giggled impishly and walked over to Dante, running her hands through his hair. 'Looking for me?' Dante held back an insult and froze, his eyes narrowed, ready to kill. Orissa saw the hate and rage in his eyes and laughed softly to herself.

'I wouldn't think of it if I were you, Dante. I hold all the cards in this little game.' Cypher glared at his sister, loathing in his eyes. Orissa smiled at her brother sweetly. 'Father isn't going to be too happy to hear about this, brother,' she said, her voice as smooth as velvet. 'Most probably you'll be fed to his soldiers. I wonder who…' her voice trailed off as she began circling Dante again. Dante went for his sword but the smile that was Orissa's face stopped him.

'I wouldn't try that either if I were you. You still can't heal because of me. Those injections I've been giving you weren't just drugs to make you sleep. And everyone here is at my disposal. I could order hundreds of soldiers to rip you both to shreds. I'm sure they'd enjoy it. But yet, my father has plans for you. And so do I.' She looked in Cypher's direction and giggled again. 

'I can't say the same for you, brother. You'll be lucky if Father decides to give you a slow painful death.' Dante was about to give a caustic reply when he suddenly staggered forward, a senseless heap. Cypher watched in shocked silence as a pool of blood began to spread around the fallen Hunter. At last he smiled. 

'Looks like your plan won't work, Orissa. Dante's going to die. You said it yourself. He can't heal anymore. You will be the undoing of Mundus' plans!' Cypher started laughing hysterically. Orissa snarled with ill concealed anger and snatched up his gun from where he had dropped it. 

'Shut up!' There was a deafening shot and then Cypher fell, a smile on his frozen face. Orissa dropped the gun, a look of disgust on her face. 'And so you die, brother. And so you die.' 

_The next chapter may take some time coming! To be completely honest with you, I'm just making the whole thing as I go along! Anyway it still stays the same; everything that you have heard of in the Devil May Cry series belongs to Capcom and not me. However everything else belongs to me because I'm greedy like that. _

_If you take pity on a poor little human with exams coming up next month, please read this and review. Thanks._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

****

_            Where am I? How did I get here? What was that place? _

Arson slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the concrete. He slowly raised his head, all the old aches and pains of his body disappeared. He was outside, in an alleyway. He felt hot breath against his face and looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring down at him. A dog. Arson allowed himself to chuckle quietly to himself. He had been scared of a dog. What had he been expecting it to be? A demon? His thoughts cleared and his smile vanished. It very well could have been a demon. After all, his world seemed to be invaded by the supernatural recently. 

            He slowly stood up and staggered. His hand reached out and touched against a wall, steadying himself. The last thing he remembered was that he had been in bed, with a fever. Rayne and Dawn had left him alone to recover, after Rayne had tried to knock him out. What a pity he had failed. He had only managed to stun him, but he had not lost consciousness. When they had left and shut the door, Arson had got out of bed. He wondered why. He looked up at the sky, and suddenly remembered. He had wanted to see the sky. He had sensed that something that he needed to see was there. But he had been wrong. 

            Instead he had somehow managed to find himself in that weird dreamscape, where he had met up with that clone of himself. He thought back to that mysterious voice that had sounded in his head and wondered. He suddenly felt more at peace with himself. Sure, he was a demon. But he was part angel as well. Maybe that was the way it was meant to be. It was no mistake. Arson had always believed that everyone had a purpose, be it one for being made an example of, or one to do good for others. 

            He slowly made his way out of the alleyway, still feeling slightly dizzy, but strong at the same time. He needed to find Dawn and Rayne. Dawn…she was probably throwing a fit and throwing stuff at Rayne. Poor guy. He had sensed that Dawn had an extremely volatile personality. At times, she was calm but at others, when she took command, she was about as fierce as a rhino on the rampage. But maybe that was what Arson liked about her. 

            He suddenly stopped, his senses going haywire. There was something around here, and it felt anything but normal. He shuddered but then stopped. He would be fine. Just as long as he accepted himself and believed in himself. He would be all right. He padded out quietly, his feeling of giddiness gone. He had no idea where he was going, but he sensed that he would find his way by himself. He paused again. That feeling was closer now…and it was neither demon nor angel. He frowned and allowed himself to be pulled in its direction.

            A light blue portal greeted his sight, taking his breath away. He had no doubt it was a portal, he could even see faintly where he would be led to. And from its depths, he could sense both Trish and Dante. He looked around uncertainly. Dawn and Rayne hadn't gone in there yet. He couldn't sense them. Or maybe they had but had already failed? He swallowed hard and wondered what to do. But how long would he keep waiting for others to help him? Sometime or another, he would have to depend entirely on himself. He felt his weapons in his pocket and drew them out thoughtfully. They were twin metal bars, no bigger then a pen but a lot thicker and heavier. He concentrated slightly, and a red flash came from the bars, forming into swords. The red light vanished leaving behind two red blades, which fire surrounded and whirled around. He smiled slightly. It was hard to believe that his Grandfather, Dante had made these swords especially for him when he was fifteen. Not only that, but the fact that Force Edge had evolved into his twin blades as also something remarkable in itself. Phoenix and Dragon returned to their former shapes. 

            Arson looked into the portal again, trying to decide on the best course of action. At length, he closed his eyes and murmured words to himself. 

            'Dear God. If you're up there then listen to me. I know I'm not exactly one of the best people to pray, considering what one half of me is, but I am praying anyway.' Arson opened his eyes and thought. 'Please get me through this. I don't want anything else but to help my family. I know I'm not strong, and I know that I'm a demon…but I do have faith. And my intentions are good, right? Please please please help me through this. Amen.' Not bad for one who had never prayed before in his life, he thought gloomily. 

            'Here goes nothing,' he whispered. And in he went.

            Dawn opened her eyes quickly and looked around. She quickly got out of bed, dressed only in a white slip and peered around the corner of her doorway.

            'Arson?' she whispered. There was no reply. She screamed with panic as she saw something speed past her. 'Arson!' she cried. She flinched as she felt someone's hand clamp down on her shoulder. 

            'You feel him too? Same here. He's alive, that's for sure.' Dawn spun around and looked at Rayne, who was bare-chested.  She found herself unthinkingly admiring him and then looked away. 

            'He's gone now. But…' her voice petered out as another new scent made itself known to her. 'He's gone through the gateway of the Underworld!' Her eyes became huge and then dark with tears. 

'Now what?' Rayne looked at her urgently. 'Is that a bad thing? That's what he's been wanting right? That's what we were going to do, right?' No answer. 'Right?' Dawn slowly nodded. 

'But he's not strong enough yet.'

'Then you obviously don't know him very well.' Dawn looked up at him again. 

'What d'you mean by that?'

'Arson's been hiding something from us all this time. I don't know what…but he is.' Dawn looked at him witheringly. 

'That's why he nearly died from that attack.'

'A minor slip up on his part. Arson's no fool.' Dawn felt Rayne's grip on her shoulder tighten slightly. She looked up into his red rimmed eyes. 

 'Are you sure?' Rayne smiled and walked off. Dawn's eyes lingered on him. 'Of course you're sure…' she whispered. 'Because you're hiding something too, aren't you?' Rayne hadn't heard but had closed the door softly to the room he was staying in. Dawn slowly changed, her thoughts on Rayne and Arson. They seemed to know so much about each other, but yet so little. So many secrets... 

Arson felt himself being hurled onto the ground yet again. He dusted himself off and picked himself up from the ground. He froze as he heard a voice behind him. 

'Who are you? What are you doing here? Do you know what this place is?' Arson calmly turned around to face the woman that stood before him. 

'Who I am doesn't matter. I'm doing something that doesn't concern you. And yes, I know what this place is.'

'Then you are foolish, for all who know this place, fear it.'

'You don't.' Arson turned his back on her and started to walk off. The woman suddenly giggled.

'You're here for Dante, aren't you?' Arson shrugged. 

'Who knows?' He felt his guard rising, telling him that this woman was full of malice and danger, and that he should not allow himself to be lulled into a false sense of security. Never. 

'Then maybe you're here for the other one. Trish…' Arson stopped momentarily but then carried on. He was not going to be drawn in by this woman's lies. 'I can help you find them both, if you follow me.' Arson kept his eyes firmly on the ground. He suddenly felt the woman's breath on the back of his neck. 

'Who are you?' he growled.

'My name is…well why don't you tell me yours first?' Arson turned and looked into her eyes steadily. 

'I told you. I know this place. And I know the sort of people who dwell here. I'm not about to give away anything.'

'Oh but you already have. Orissa sees how you hesitate. Orissa sees similarities.' The woman giggled again and then came towards him. Arson froze, unsure of himself. The woman gently touched his face and smiled as she touched against his right temple. Arson's eyes hardened. 

'I'm guessing your name is Orissa.'

'And I know that you've been named after a crime. Why? Because your mother was tainted by bad blood. The blood of your father's. She considered that a crime and you and your sister were the products.' Arson's eyes glared at her but he did not pull away. Orissa pressed her body against him. 

'I know that type of pain, Arson. I know it only too well. Being hated for what you are. I know what you were put through. I know everything now.' Arson suddenly shook her hand away from his head. 

'Stop getting into my head!'

'She's not dead, Arson. She never was. She's right here. With me.' Arson's stomach clenched with a sudden hot fear as he heard a familiar laugh echo throughout the large hall he was in. Orissa laughed with delight as Arson bolted. A Pharmakos ran to Orissa's side. 

'Follow him. Do not release fear's grip on him. Make him see her. Make him believe. Go, my pet!' 

Arson felt his breath rising raggedly in his chest as he ran. He could hear the laughing coming closer and closer. He suddenly tripped and fell but rolled over onto his feet and continued running. He felt his skin crawl as he heard a familiar but dreadful voice behind him, calling his name in a hissing sing-song tone. 

'Leave me alone!' he screamed, fear lending speed to his feet, carrying him along, making him fly. 'You're dead, damn it! Dead! I killed you! I know! I saw you die! You're dead!' He stopped as he hit a dead end. He whirled around, his eyes wide with panic and his breath coming in short gasps. 'Oh God no!' 

A figure framed in white started coming towards him. Fear blinded him. He sensed hands coming out to grab him. He suddenly whipped out his blades and slashed at the figure, closing his eyes tight as he felt sudden warm blood gush out over his hand. He opened his eyes as the fear suddenly left him, releasing him. In front of him lay a pitiful creature. He curled his lip in disgust but then snarled as he realized that he had been tricked. 

'Bitch!' he snarled. Orissa heard him coming and whistled for another Parmakos. But it had no effect. Arson recoiled slightly but then sliced the demon in half with his red blades. Orissa began to run for safety but then felt someone pin her down. She writhed and squirmed and bit and snarled but she could not get free. She looked up into Arson's mad angry eyes, which were rapidly turning from brown, to red and then to black. 

Arson gave vent to a crazed laugh as he felt power surge through his body, lifting him off his feet. He felt wings explode from his back and unfurl quickly, flapping rapidly as he bore her up into the air with him. Orissa screamed in pain as she felt hot waves of pain blast through her body like a cannon. Arson watched with evil fascination as Orissa slowly roasted to death. He cast her down like a discarded toy and then walked slowly out of the room. 

Orissa writhed and screamed on the floor as the flames continued to eat at her body. She tried to get to her feet and managed, the flames still burning through her clothes. She was now a human torch. She pointed a finger towards Arson, who had stopped and was watching her over his shoulder. 

'You…have…made…a…mistake…' she gasped. She started shaking, despite the hot sweeping sensation that was folding over her skin. 'You…are a foolish…boy. Nothing but a mere…puppy when compared to the likes of…Mundus! You will…never defeat us! Never!' She suddenly gave her last gasp as the flames began to rise and burn against her face. Arson allowed a thin grim smile to pass over his face before leaving Orissa to burn in Hell. 

Chasm:- Thanks for the support you have shown me throughout the writing of this fanfiction. Lol, most of the time it seems like you've been my only fan! Well thanks anyway for reviewing my work. Hopefully you won't stop.

_Vampy Sparda-I read your fanfic and it's great! Thanks for the review! ^_^_

_Virgil Sparda- What? Anyways if you're getting mad about me letting you guys down by making it seem as though Dante's getting free, you don't have to worry about it anymore, there's not going to be much more messing about. Just one more thing to make interesting reading. What would it be like if he switched sides? Would he become like Nelo Angelo? Or worse?  Besides, it's just a fanfiction, yah? _

_Anyways, Read and Review please? Thanks! ^_^_

_Oh and there's about two chapters left before the end of this fanfiction! Thanks a lot for the support so far guys!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

****

            Arson had stayed in one place until his body returned to its original form. He felt surprisingly elated at his victory. A tingling sensation continued to run past his body and he enjoyed it. It was his strength, his power. He shivered and smiled slightly. This feeling…it was exhilarating. It made him feel oddly…dominant? Was that the word he was looking for? But yet there were some disadvantages. Utilising that power had left him feeling breathless, and now he was panting unsteadily. His legs began to shake under his own weight and he sank to his knees.

            At last, he felt slightly more in command of his body. His breath became steadier and quiet, and his legs were now strong enough to bear him. He knew the reason for his sudden weakness. He wasn't used to it. Not just yet. He staggered to his feet and used the wall as a support as he moved further down the corridor. He had to find Trish. He had to find Dante. He had to find…

            Arson staggered again and tripped. Almost immediately, he felt something like a huge weight pound down on his back. Arson arched his back in pain but then rolled out of the way as he felt the weight release him. Acting on a quick impulse, he raised his feet, smiling with satisfaction as he heard something whine with pain as his sneakers met up with flesh. He withdrew his feet again and then drove them back in, earning another cry of pain. His eyes were now able to take in the demon's appearance. 

            It was like something out of a normal supernatural movie. Black and red, yellow pale eyes, huge fangs and bad breath. Arson wrinkled his nose. Now was not the time to think about peppermints. It was odd the kind of stuff one thought about when one was facing an angry looking demon. 

            Green acidic like drool splashed from the demon's mouth and onto Arson's shoulder. Arson hissed with pain and glared at the demon. 

            'You just picked the wrong guy.' Arson drove in his feet again and kicked it up and over his head, rolling onto his stomach and getting to his feet as the demon crashed to the ground. Arson whipped out his swords, smiling as the old familiar flames whirled around his blades. He grinned as he advanced towards the demon. The demon snarled again and spat out more acid at him, catching him full on the chest. Arson fell to his feet, gasping and moaning in pain as it burnt through his shirt and then through some of his skin. Before he knew what was happening, the hot rage engulfed him again, causing flames to come into his vision, the anger blotting out his senses, altering his vision. Arson roared his battle cry out to the rafters and then charged straight at the demon that barred his path. It had no idea what hit him. It was dead before it even hit the ground again.

            Arson continued his mad onslaught, crashing straight into another group of demons. He was like a tornado of flame and embers as he span like a whirlwind, slaying demons with every deadly stroke he made. At last they were all dead, and Arson sank down to his knees. He knew almost immediately that something was wrong. His legs were throbbing with pain and it was becoming hard to breathe. He staggered on through the corridor, feeling as though he was being dragged up against his will. His senses were deadening and he felt sick. 

            He paused as he felt the lance of pain shoot through his body. It was like lightning, ripping through his body, tearing him apart. He collapsed then, shaking and trembling. But something was still telling him that something important was here…something supernatural. But he still could not sense what, his senses were becoming number and number with each passing moment.

            'Rayne?' he croaked. No answer. 'Dawn?' he whispered hopefully. Still nothing. Arson struggled to his feet but then fell again, his limbs shaking. He crawled slowly and then forced himself to stay standing. He heard the rattle of chains coming from a doorway and then paused. 'Trish? Dante?' He heard a voice from inside. 

            'Get away from me! I don't have anything to tell you! Leave me alone!' More rattling of chains. Arson blinked slowly. Was it really this dark in here? Everything was so hazy…so unreal…

            'I'm not…with them…' Why was he so short of breath now? Why couldn't he breathe? And the pain…it was killing him. The voice sounded again, impatient this time.

            'If you're not with them then could you get me out of here?'

            'I'll…try…' Arson staggered to the door and gently placed his hand on the flat wood. He suddenly breathed out, his face relaxed as he released some of his volatile power onto the door, burning it down immediately. 

            Inside the cell, hung a girl around his age. She was manacled to the wall by restrictive chains. Arson took in the scene and moved towards her. The girl flinched and tried to pull away. Arson saw her fear. 

            'I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going…to get you…out of here…Just stay still…' He began to shiver again and he fell to his knees. He raised his hand, still shaking convulsively and sent out four small blasts of flame. They settled on each of her wrists and ankles, melting the metal and freeing her. The girl looked down at him in concern. 

            'Were you attacked?' Arson nodded shakily but then began to tremble more. 'What did they look like?' Arson closed his eyes, trying to remember, and then, in panting breaths told her. Her face became pale. 'Guienas,' she whispered. Arson looked at her uncomprehendingly. The girl knelt down in front of him and hugged him. Arson didn't seem to mind, or care. Instead, he closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder, still breathing shallowly. 

            'This might feel a little strange but it's going to cure you. They poisoned you and I'm going to stop it from spreading.' Arson said nothing but shuddered under her touch. The girl allowed him to shiver against her but then smiled after another five minutes had passed. Energy was being released into his body, cleansing him, purifying him. Arson's eyes snapped open with shock as the pain began to die down. He raised his head slightly. 

'Wha-'

'Shh…just stay quiet for a second longer.' Another 30 seconds passed and Arson was beginning to feel more and more like himself. At length, the girl pulled away and smiled at him as Arson looked down at his chest. The wound had completely disappeared. He looked up at the girl and beamed. 

'Thanks!'

'I should be thanking you. I merely returned the favour.' Arson said nothing to this but shrugged shyly, as was his custom. 'What's your name?' Ah…that question again. The question he hated the most. He averted his eyes and then turned away. 

'What's yours?' The girl frowned, but a smile stayed played on her features. 

'Hey no fair! I asked you first!' Arson closed his eyes and sighed out deeply. 

'It's…Arson.' The girl simply shrugged. 

'Okay.  Xyphos.' Arson nodded once in acknowledgement and then looked around the cell. The surroundings were terribly dank and the smell was awful. Arson found himself thinking of peppermint for the second time that day.

'It's awful isn't it?' said his companion. Arson nodded and them smiled. 

'Come on…let's go.' Xyphos shook her head. 

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'My legs are numb from being chained up for so long.'

'We can't just stay here though.' Xyphos nodded. 

'You can leave me and then I can catch up later when I can walk.' Arson abandoned her idea immediately. No way was he going to let someone die just after being freed. No way. Besides…the way she was looking at him made him feel something strange. Dawn had never had this effect on him. He silently slipped his hands under her body and lifted her. She was a demon alright, just like him. He could feel the strength in her body and the scent she gave off. He frowned suddenly. 

'Is something wrong, Xyphos?' The girl looked up at him in blank surprise.

'It's just that I wasn't expecting this.' Arson blushed. 

'Sorry.'

'It's not your fault.' 

'Why are you in here anyway? I mean, you're a demon, I can tell.' Xyphos sighed. 

'I didn't agree with Mundus…so he captured me for some entertainment. To torture people is his sick idea of fun.' Arson noted only then the various cuts on her face and the bruises on her arm. 

'Not just him,' he whispered somewhat sadly. His thoughts wondered back onto his past. He sighed. 'Why didn't you heal yourself?'

'I can only heal others. Hey!' Xyphos looked up at Arson at that point. 'You're not pure blooded are you?' Arson shook his head. Xyphos grinned and wriggled in his arms so then she was more comfortable. 

'I'm half angel.' Xyphos paled. 

'Are you going to kill me?'

'Why would I do a thing like that?'

'You know what they say about angels, don't you?'

'No…what?'

'They hate demons and kill them all.'

'Not this one. And not Dawn.'

'Dawn?' Arson nodded again quietly. 'You're not much of a talker are you?' Arson smiled suddenly. It seemed to light up his whole face. 

'Well…no. Not right now. I don't want anything else to hear us.'

'So why are you here?'

'To put an end to Mundus for all eternity.' Xyphos' eyes widened. 'But…I also have come to find my…' Arson paused. Trish wasn't his relative at all. 'My friend and my grandfather.' Xyphos shifted again in his arms. 

'What do they look like?'

'My grandfather has silver hair and pale blue eyes. His name is Dante. Dante Sparda. Perhaps you've heard of him?' Xyphos nodded. 

'I've seen him. He was here.'

'Which way did they take him?' Xyphos pointed down the corridor. Arson dashed down, ignoring the fact that he was still carrying her. 

 'Take the right!' Arson complied. 'Left! Left! Right and then straight!' 

 'How d'you know this when you were in your cell?'

'They took him to the torture chamber when I last heard of him. I've been there so many times…' Xyphos suddenly shuddered. Arson felt Dante's scent getting stronger. 

'Do you know about Trish?'

'Yes.'

'Can you walk?'

'I don't know.' Arson set her down on the ground and smiled as she walked. He averted his head again as he realized that he was looking at her figure. He felt blood rise to his face. 

'Find Trish. I'm gonna get Dante.'

'Wait let me come with you.' Arson looked at her from over his shoulder.

'Fine.' The two walked down into the hall. Arson looked around warily before his eyes settled on a silver haired figure in the centre. 

'Gran'pa!' he yelled, forgetting himself. Dante turned to face him, his eyes glowing faintly red. Arson slowed down, frowning. 'G-grandfather?' Dante said nothing but slowly readied his blade, a demonic smirk on his face. Arson suddenly gasped in pain as he felt the sword slice through his shoulder. He stepped back a couple of paces, his eyes angry and hard. He looked at Xyphos.

'Go! Find Trish!'

'But-'

'Just do it! I'll be fine!' Arson pulled out his swords again and got into his fighting stance. It looked like the fun of fighting had just worn off. 

I gave you a hint about what would happen in this chapter in the last chapter. So now…all the demons they fight, Orrisa, Cypher, Dawn and Rayne and of course Arson belong to me. Xyphos however doesn't. Xyphos was a trade in character that one of my friends lent me for this fanfic. Thankee kindly! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

****

            Dante stood in front of Arson, his pale blue eyes no more. Instead a red sheen had replaced the cold frosty glare. Arson only had to take one look at him before he knew that his grandfather had changed. His face fell and he looked at him in disbelief. 

            'Grandfather?' he said, almost pleadingly. There was no response that even indicated that Dante had heard him. 'Please, Gran'pa! It's me, Arson!' he cried. Dante's knees bent slightly, and the sword began pointing down, its tip towards Arson's chest. Dante suddenly launched himself at him. Arson dodged to one side. He would not hit him. He would not! At that precise moment, he caught a glancing blow to the side of his head, sending him sliding several feet across the floor. Arson got back up to his feet slowly and raised his hands placatingly. 

            'I'm not going to fight you, Gran'pa!' he said, his voice suddenly small. He felt terribly intimidated by the silver haired hunter that stood in front of him, his face impassive, his eyes glaring at him. He began to tremble out of pure terror. How could he be expected to do this? He didn't want to fight his only elder that was known to be alive. And even if he had no choice, he didn't stand a chance. Dante suddenly smiled, and Arson's hopes lifted slightly.

            He screamed in pain as Dante's sword found its mark through his chest. Arson's eyes widened with shock, pain, fear and sadness. He fell backwards, the sword still stuck in his chest. His eyes closed momentarily as the back of his head thudded against the ground. His eyes snapped open again to see Dante hovering by his side.

            'Get up, kid,' he heard him growl. 'You're not going to die yet.' Dante grabbed the sword and twisted it painfully. Arson screamed in agony as Dante whipped it out of his body. His whole body seemed to seize with pain. Arson stared up blankly at the ceiling, his vision turning hazy. He tried to breathe in, but his chest ached in protest. Blood gushed out of his wound. Startled tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. This was not his grandfather…this was someone else. Someone else…

            'Mundus…' he whispered weakly. He tried to raise his head but he fell back again. Dante smiled widely as he saw his eyes clouding over rapidly. Arson gave vent to hacking coughs, causing blood to ooze out of his mouth. He fell back and allowed his head to sink back down. Dante chose this precise moment to drag him up to his feet. Somehow, Arson was able to obey. He could feel his strength returning to his body again as he started healing again. 

            'So you've been learning…' said Dante huskily. He didn't seem disappointed by this. In fact he had seemed almost overjoyed, as though he was happy that the fight would continue. Arson growled and pulled himself away from him. Dante's face seemed to soften as he smiled, but the red eyes betrayed him. 

            'You're a failure Arson. But now that I see that you might actually have some balls, Master would be more then willing to let you join us.' Arson's eyes widened. Master? Now he knew for certain. At first he had thought that Dante was trying to test him, to see whether he had learnt anything, but now he knew that this was Mundus' doing. Dante never called anyone master. Dante never bowed down to anyone. It was something that he would rather die than do.

            Arson felt a shudder run through his body. He gasped slightly at this strange new sensation. He wasn't triggering. That no longer made him feel as though he was being ripped apart. But this…a feeling of peace and well being began to pervade his senses. He smiled then, taking Dante by surprise. Dante suddenly snarled and rushed at him, sword poised. This time, Arson was ready. He span to one side, watching as Dante sailed past him. Dante used the same method again, rushing him, but this time when Arson dodged, he dodged with him and then hurled himself bodily at him, pinning him down with his own weight.

            Arson struggled and twisted as Dante's hands closed around his throat. He at last managed to keep his whirling senses under control and concentrated on his swords. His eyes narrowed as they jerked spasmodically. He closed them and focused his entire being onto the two inanimate objects. At last, they were floating in mid-air. Dante seemed to sense what was happening and grinned. He raised one hand, and they automatically fell to the ground again, before they had a chance to impale him. But it was all Arson needed.

            With one hand off his neck, Arson renewed his frantic struggling and lurched and bucked desperately. Dante was thrown off him, more by surprise then by his strength. Arson picked himself up and dashed for his blades, quickly gathering them up to him before turning to face Dante, who was smiling thinly. Arson began to feel his legs shaking again with fear. He swallowed hard, trying to fight back the panic that was welling up in his heart.

            Dante suddenly drew back his sword and flung it away from him. Arson, guided more by his instincts rather then his eyes rolled under the blade as it flew past, spinning over and over again like a boomerang. Arson began slashing at his grandfather, choking on his tears as he did so. How could he bring himself to do this? Dante took a few steps back, wincing as Arson's blades found their marks on his shoulder and chest. Almost immediately, they healed. Dante swept up his sword by the hilt and readied it once more.

The fierce red tinge in his eyes grew more pronounced. Arson backed away as blue electricity crackled and flew out at him as Dante released his demonic powers, his skin hardening into a dark shell like armour. Dante's hair became slicked back and spiked up, his red coat seeming more cape-like as it swirled about his knees. Arson felt his back hit against the wall. He looked to the left and then to the right but he as completely surrounded by electricity. He was trapped. He looked back towards Dante, his mouth falling open as his eyes raised into the air. 

Dante was glowing with a faint blue light, as his wings flapped leisurely on either side of his body. The crackle of electricity became louder and louder. Arson could somehow sense that Dante was smiling and was filled with a terrible sense of fear. He had nowhere to go. Dante was blocking his way. Small orbs of blue energy suddenly appeared in Dante's hand, forming into blue lightning bolts. Arson screamed as one hit him through the leg, the energy running through his own body. He fell to the ground, trembling as shockwaves ran through him in never ending waves. 

Xyphos limped through the corridors, searching for the woman that obviously seemed to have a strong bond with Arson. She felt a sudden tinge of resentment deep in her stomach. Whoever this Trish was, she obviously had him tied around her thumb. Arson was prepared to risk his own life for some bitch who couldn't protect herself. At least, this was what she had thought before she had actually met her. 

She had stumbled upon her cell quite by accident. Searching and running around in circles had made her frustration grow and had also made her thirsty. While looking for a drink, she had found a secret passage while resting against a wall. She had rolled backwards and had ended up lying on her back with her eyes looking into a pair of sapphire ones. 

Xyphos had almost immediately started screaming, thinking it to be one of Mundus' soldiers. Trish had simply grabbed her roughly and had clamped her hand over her mouth. 

'Who are you?' 

'M-m-my…my name?' stuttered Xyphos. Trish narrowed her eyes slightly. 

'It's not that hard a question is it?'

'No…My name's Xyphos.' Trish had tensed up, her muscles bunching together, ready to spring forwards to attack. 'Who are you?'

'You don't have to know. It's not going to help you in anyway.'

'Hey! No fair!' Trish growled in exasperation.

'Trish,' she had said, trying to make her voice as gruff as possible. Xyphos looked relieved.

'Oh goodie! Arson sent me to find you!'

'Arson?' All the fight had been knocked out of her at the mention of the name.

'Y-yeah! He's got brown eyes, brown hair and he's half angel and half demon!' Xyphos had promptly blurted. Trish looked dazed. 

'Arson? He's come? To the Underworld?' Xyphos nodded. 

'He's fighting Dante!'

'Dante???' More nodding. Trish looked confused. 'Arson's fighting Dante?' 

'Yes! Now come on! He's in trouble!' Trish laughed. 

'I'm sure he isn't. Dante and Arson are relatives. They argue but they wouldn't fight each other at all. And Arson isn't much of a fighter. He prefers reasoning.' Xyphos started shivering slightly.

'Well…Dante stabbed him in the shoulder…and if that's just arguing then I'd hate to see what they're like when they fight!' Trish looked pale and serious. That was not her Dante. Her Dante? Pah! That was a good one. She had never been his. Never.


	17. Chapter 17

(singing in an off tune voice)  
Arson: ARGH! (covers his ears) MAKE ME DEAF!!!

Xyphos: (hugs Arson) There does that make you feel better?  
Arson: (grins) maybe?

Dawn: I think Busta wants you to say something

Rayne: (waves hand in the air) Oh! Oh! I'll do it! I'll do it! (clears his throat) Arson, me, Dawn, Orissa, Cypher and all the demons belong to Busta and nobody else!

Xyphos: So what about me?

Rayne: (throws her across to Vampy Sparda) Does that answer your question?

Arson: (starts to whine) Hurry u-u-u-up!!! I wanna go home!

**Chapter 17**

****

            Dawn and Rayne finally emerged out of the portal. Dawn landed neatly on her feet, watching in amusement as Rayne, ever the clown, landed on his rear. He got up ruefully and dusted himself off. 

            'Can you sense him?' he asked after a while. Dawn closed her eyes and concentrated. It was ever so faint, but Arson's scent hung in the air. She began to walk forwards, her eyes still closed as she focussed. Her foot crunched against something and her eyes snapped open and she looked down. 

            A charred, blackened skeleton looked up at her, with its eyeless sockets. Dawn screamed with revulsion and jumped backwards, into Rayne's arms. She turned around and nuzzled against Rayne without thinking. Tears trickled down her face as she trembled with shock. Rayne looked unsure as to what to do but then at last, decided to put his arms around her and hug her close. Dawn's sobbing gradually subsided to sniffles. She suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away, startled, her face growing hot.

            Rayne chose not to look at her face but instead fixed his eyes upon the skeleton. 

            'Arson did this,' he said at last, his voice soft as though deep in thought. Dawn looked at him in surprise. 

            'How do you know?'

            'He left an energy trace here. Dawn come here for a second. Can you tell who this was?' Dawn obeyed, despite shaking with fear. She suddenly gasped. 

            'Orissa!' she yelped. Rayne looked at her piercingly, his red eyes like fire. 

            'Well?'

            'Orissa is Mundus' daughter. Or she was. She's very strong and she can play and manipulate your mind with ease. No one has ever been able to defeat her,' she explained. Rayne simply shrugged.

            'Like I always say, Arson's got more strength then you think.'

            'He must do. He is a part of a prophecy after all.' Rayne grinned. 

            'What's my role?'

            'You don't have one.'

            'Oh…so why am I here then?' Dawn shrugged. 

            'Just…'

            'Just what?' Dawn unexpectedly turned red. 

            'Nothing.' Rayne looked at her curiously but then shrugged. Dawn's face regained her natural pale colour, before she shuddered slightly and walked down the corridor. Rayne sighed and then walked after her, thinking that Dawn was so full of secrets. 

            The two walked on in silence, each in their own thoughts. Dawn suddenly paused and frowned. 

            'He's in trouble. He keeps fading in and out.' Rayne shrugged. 

            'He's fighting then.'

            'Yes…but against who? This scent is something I have never come across before.'

            'Meaning?'

            'Meaning that it feels as if two people are mixed in one.' Rayne frowned. 

            'That's impossible though, isn't it?' Dawn shook her head. 

            'I don't know. But I believe that anything is possible. Especially after I found out what I am.' Rayne leant against a wall just then, smiling. He winced as his arm hit a sharp stone. 

            'You know what one person told me about that word, impossible?'

            'No…what?'

            'Impossible is just a combination of two words. I'm and possible. I'm possible.' Dawn gave him a withering glance. 

            'That's stupid.'

            'Maybe so…but it gives me some comfort.'

            'Comfort?' Rayne said nothing. Dawn looked at him. 'What d'you mean?' Rayne moved his arm so then he was no longer being hurt. However, the wall behind him collapsed and sent him falling backwards. He gripped at Dawn's arm, dragging her in with him. 

            The two fell on loose rock, half of which crumbled to powder under their weight. Rayne fell heavily onto his back, Dawn landing on his chest and stomach. Rayne shifted painfully, while Dawn lay across his body. 

            'Argh…' he hissed. 'Damn that hurt!' Dawn slowly raised her head and grinned dazedly at Rayne.  She pounded playfully against his chest.

            'You're pretty strong yourself aren't you?' she giggled. Rayne looked up at her, surprised that she had said something even close to a compliment. Dawn sat up but did not get off the vampire hybrid. She continued to smile down at him. Rayne shifted again. 

            'Could you get off me?'     

            'Why would I want to do that?' Rayne's eyes widened. 

            'Dawn?' Dawn suddenly blushed. 

            'Rayne…I have to tell you something. About why you're on this mission with us. It's because I…' Dawn broke off and lowered her eyes sheepishly. Rayne knew better then to interrupt. 'It's because I…I didn't want to…I didn't want to leave you behind.' Rayne shrugged. 

            'It doesn't make a difference to me in any way.'

            'Well it does to me.' Dawn swallowed hard. 'I tried to be as crushing to you as possible ever since we first met. But I can't deny it any longer!' She started to cry. Rayne somehow managed to sit up, so then Dawn was sitting in his lap. He hugged her closer but remained silent. At last, even though he could think of nothing to say, he swallowed hard.

            'Dawn…' he whispered. Dawn wept in his arms. Rayne gently began to nuzzle her, wanting to show her that there was no need for tears. At last, she quietened. She pulled away, looking into his face almost in embarrassment.

            'Rayne…I'm…I'm sorry.'

            'It's okay. I know. I understand.'

            'But you don't!' she cried. 

            'Believe me, I do!' he whispered. He hugged her tighter, taking Dawn by surprise. 'I love you, Dawn,' he said fiercely into her ear. Dawn's lips met with his in the semi-darkness, taking him by pleasant surprise. When Dawn felt the warm sweetness of his tongue, she thought she was going to faint. Certainly, her senses were shattered into tiny fragments, which she didn't even want to pick up yet.

            The two pulled away, both looking dazed and embarrassed. Dawn suddenly stiffened. 

            'What have we been doing? Arson…' She scrambled up to her feet and ran down the new hidden corridor, past several cells and into the main corridor again. She stopped, confused. Rayne followed her. 

            'Which way?' They heard a sudden loud cry of pain and distress. Rayne hurtled forwards, leaving Dawn behind. Dawn hastened to keep up, but then tripped. She rolled over onto her back but then gasped as her eyes met up with a pair of hollow red ones.

            'You!'


	18. Chapter 18

            _First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my work. I really appreciate it. However I don't think I'll be able to write anything else for some time because of my exams. This is the last chapter and I'd like to thank everyone in advance for the help they've given me._

_Chasm-for always reviewing my chapters at the beginning. Your feedback has been very useful._

_Vampy Sparda- thanks for giving me feedback and thanks a lot for lending me one of your characters during the making of this fanfic. Not only that you got others to review my work as well. I owe you one. Thanks for being a friend._

_Vergil Sparda- for giving me a laugh while reading my reviews. I got the hint and I figured out that maybe it was not a good idea to keep playing around with Dante's head like that. Lol. Two words. Blame Mundus._

_Belldandy-sama: Well what more can I say? Advice, hints, tips and for being a friend. Thanks always. Not only that, but you also provided me with some good music to write to. Thanks. I appreciate it._

_Everyone who reviewed. I'd like to say a big thank you. If anyone wants to somehow do a parody of this and just take the piss feel free to. Just get my permission first! I don't want to miss out on the fun! (Vampy Sparda maybe you'd like to take the challenge? Hint hint!)_

_I'm warning you all well in advance, I'm not that great at fight scenes!!! So don't flame me if you end up being disappointed!_

_And now on with the show._

Chapter 18 

            Arson slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dante. His leg was paralysed in pain. He could no longer move it, and he still didn't have enough energy to trigger. His body was slippery with blood. Dante glared down at him, a smile on his face. He loved this. Watching his enemies suffer and weep at his feet. 

            Arson was crying now. Not out of fear at all. Anger. He suddenly managed to pull himself into a kneeling position. Shaking with exhaustion, he suddenly lunged at him, managing to hit Dante hard in the stomach. 

            Dante groaned slightly in pain but then straightened up again. He looked down at the boy in disgust and then grabbed him by the neck. Arson closed his eyes, fearing for the final blow that would kill him. Surprisingly, there was nothing. He chanced to open one eye, only to be hurled to the ground.

            Dante hissed in sudden pain, his hands running to his head. Arson yelped in pain as he landed on his stomach, where he had been stabbed again. Dante's devil trigger was still going strong. Dante suddenly hurled himself at Arson. Arson screamed with panic just before Dante traded weapons for Ifrit and punched him in the stomach. It gave Arson the energy he needed. But again, something was wrong with his trigger. It hurt him to even try and transform, but yet instead of making him angry, he felt more at peace. The pain grew in a crescendo and then suddenly deserted him. Arson looked down at his hands eagerly, searching for any change but there was none. He had failed to transform.

            Dante looked at Arson suddenly, as though in shock. Then he started laughing cruelly as he saw Arson's confusion. He had realized his mistake. The Ifrits had invigorated Arson instead of doing the opposite. Arson suddenly felt the flat of the blade knock into his head. He crumpled to the floor, his senses deserting him completely. Dante looked at his still form and smiled. 

            'Mundus…will be pleased,' he murmured. He gently picked up the young warrior and carried him out of the room, a smirk still playing on his face. 

            Rayne groggily woke up to find himself chained to a wall, beside Dawn. He looked towards her only to find that she was still out cold. He heard a sound from in front of him and frowned as he saw a silver haired man chaining up a bloodied mess to the wall in a similar fashion. His eyes widened in recognition. 

            'Arson!'  Arson slowly opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Dante. They were now a pale blue again, but they looked exhausted. 

            'Gran'pa?' he whispered weakly. Dante looked completely ashamed of himself. He tried to answer but then found he couldn't. It was then that Arson noticed that Dante too had manacles on his feet. He looked up at his elder's face again. 'Gran'pa?' he muttered thickly.

            'Quiet. Just get some rest.'

            'But…but why?' Arson's head suddenly slumped forward onto his chest. Dante shook his head almost regretfully. He turned around to see Rayne glaring at him. 

            'Jerk,' he growled. 'Man you should hear the way these two talk about you,' he said bitterly. 'They treat you with such respect. And now you do this to your own grandson. Some legend you are.'

            'Not all legends are good…and anyway…this isn't my fault.'

            'Then who's is it? The Great Mootah?' Dante looked confused.

            'What?'

            'You heard me!' Dante looked at him nonplussed. 

            'It wasn't my fault,' he repeated again. 

            'He's right,' said a voice softly. Rayne looked to see Dawn awake. 'Remember I told you that his scent was mixed. It was his own scent and that of Mundus'. You smelt him when you tried to attack him.' Dante quirked his eyebrows.

            'You tried to attack Mundus?' Rayne nodded. 

            'She was in trouble.' Dante nodded his understanding and then moaned in pain again. The red glint returned to his eyes. 

            'Fight him, Dante!' cried Dawn. She struggled against her bonds but it didn't work. Dante gasped in pain and hunched over in agony, both hands to his side. He suddenly growled and somehow fought down the blinding rage that was welling up in him. 

            Dante shivered slightly. 

            'Y'see? Y'see what it's like? I won't be able to fight it off much longer. It wasn't this bad before. But it gets stronger each time.' Dawn's eyes met with those of Rayne as the cell door suddenly clicked open. A hooded figure walked slowly into the room. Arson opened his eyes and looked around in panic, unable to realise where he was. 

            He was in a room filled with water. It was rising slowly but steadily. He screamed, knowing only too well what would happen once it reached his body. He would die. The water and the cold would weaken him and force him to give up his life. He struggled, tears in his eyes. 

            'No! Let me go! Please let me go!' 

Rayne and Dawn looked towards Arson as he struggled and as tears rolled down his face. However he made no sound of distress. He wasn't crying. It looked as though he were in the midst of a panic attack. He suddenly took a deep intake of breath, but did not breathe out. His head shook from side to side and he flailed helplessly against the bonds on his wrists and ankles. 

Arson strained against the manacles, terror robbing him of all sense, of all understanding. The only thing he knew was that he was going to die unless he could find a way out. Dawn's eyes widened with horror. Dante looked at her. 

'What is it?'

'Arson! Don't believe what you see, Arson! Don't believe it!' 

Muffled voices were calling out to him, cackling and mocking him as his head became completely submerged by the water. He thrashed around wildly, trying to get at the voices. Laughing at him…they would be made to pay for that. How dare they laugh at him? But of course they would. He didn't have a single friend in this place. Those he thought he could trust, were also his enemies. His eyes turned into a shade of red again and forgetting himself in his rage, he roared his anger out, his breath escaping in huge air bubbles. 

The hooded figure stepped back as though in surprise as Arson managed to break free. Instead of rushing in to attack, Arson simply lay on the floor, his eyes wide with fear, coughing and choking on air. 

'Let him go!' cried someone. The hooded figure turned around only to have a head slamming straight into his stomach. Dawn watched in confusion as a girl crashed straight into the person before them. She flipped backwards, landing neatly on her feet and tried to run to Arson's side. Instead, a red spear like shape propelled itself forward, driving itself into her shoulder. The girl gasped in pain and whirled around. Dante's eyes narrowed as he remembered events.

He could still remember the white walls and the shining tiles of Mundus' throne room. He could even remember the scent of the room. It smelt of one thing and one thing only. Death. He caught sight of a silhouette at the door. Trish. She had died that day for him after he had been pierced with three of those energy bolts. He turned to face the hooded person, the identity revealed to him.

'Mundus!' he growled.  The demon emperor simply laughed as the silhouette walked into the light of the room. Trish smiled almost smugly at Dante and then returned her attention to the tyrant that stood before her. 

'Apparently he's taken the form of a Pyromancer,' she murmured softly. 'How very strange.' 

'What was wrong with the statue, Mundus? Did it get a little cracked?' No answer. Mundus raised his staff and took aim. Dante tripped over his manacles at that point and lay sprawled out on the floor as flames raced overhead. Trish dodged to one side. Rayne's eyes widened as the fire streaked towards him. He braced himself for the attack but then opened his eyes to see that Arson stood in front of him, absorbing the energy. 

'No more mind games, Mundus!' he said, his voice low. Dawn looked at him in surprise. She had been expecting Arson to have at least trembled with fear. But no sign of terror was on his face. His brown eyes were calm and his face emotionless. He really was a fool. Dawn frowned. Or maybe not. 

A look of peace settled on his features and a thin white mist surrounded him. Arson winced slightly but then stood his ground as the aura grew in intensity and colour, dying his clothes white, and streaking his hair with gold. He had closed his eyes as the transformation took place but now he opened them, looking stunned at his own power. He looked towards Dante and Trish in bewilderment but then focused on Mundus again. Rayne flinched as Arson turned around to look at the two almost owlishly. 

            'Hey! Arse-wipe! Instead of staring at us as if you've been hit with a shoe you could at least get us out of here!' Arson blinked once and then grinned before turning around, leaving Rayne to fume. Instead, he simply bent down and touched the chains that bound Dante's feet. They seemed to melt and come away instantly, leaving Dante freed. Dante smirked. 

            'Oh yeah! It's payback time!' he smiled dangerously. Mundus had frozen almost in awe when he had seen Arson's spectacular change but now he was fully in command of his own actions. His eyes, hidden by the hood, quickly looked around the cell and settled on Xyphos, who was crouched down, one hand to her shoulder. Arson seemed to sense his intentions and ran to protect her as two feathery white wings unfolded from either side of his body. He felt the soothing warmth of the flames but quickly grabbed Xyphos, at the same time feeling some of his power desert him as a purple sphere surrounded the two. The flames bounced off the force-field and scattered in different directions. Arson felt Xyphos shudder slightly in his arms and held her closer to him, his eyes narrowing. 

            Trish and Dante had seized their chance when they saw Mundus' confusion. Obviously he had no idea of how to deal with a guy who had to ability to turn into an angel. Dante would have laughed at his lack of sense. Had he not been able to feel Arson's aura? He was suddenly thrown to the ground as Mundus chose to transform again. 

            Trish backed off as Mundus suddenly turned into a puddle full of sludge. Her eyes widened. 

            'Well this is new!' Dante sat up and took in the sight. 

            'Trish if they had an award for making understatements, you'd win hands down.'

            'Oh shut up!' she snapped. 

            Arson looked on in silence, his eyes taking in everything. The pool seemed to expand to fill up most of the room. He backed away and into a wall, still holding Xyphos. The pool suddenly contracted and turned into the shape of a huge bird. Dante groaned. 

            'I don't get this! First he's Nightmare and then he's Griffon?' Arson looked at him questioningly and cocked his head to one side in bewilderment. Mundus took off into the air. 

            'You fools! Time has passed! Surely you would have thought my skills would have improved? You underestimated me, and you shall die because of it!' Mundus sent out two powerful red laser, knocking Rayne and Dawn out cold and then flapped his powerful wings thrice. Arson's wings billowed outwards like sails, pushing him backwards. Xyphos looked over his shoulder and screamed as she saw that they were heading directly for a lance that was protruding out of the wall. 

            'Arson! Your wings!' Arson looked over his shoulder, taking in the situation with a single glance. He tried to pull his wings in, but the force of the wind was too strong. He dropped Xyphos quickly before he was launched straight into it. His eyes automatically dimmed as he struggled to pull himself free. Luckily for him, it had pierced his stomach.

            Dante and Trish both looked up at the huge bird. Trish had no firearms to speak of, and neither did he. Mundus was out of range for their attacks. They were completely vulnerable to all of his. Dante cursed under his breath as he back flipped away from a thunderbolt. Xyphos suddenly ran up and launched herself at Mundus, snatching Dante's sword away from the devil hunter.

            Mundus shrieked with pain as Xyphos drove the sword into Mundus' eyes, blinding him. Xyphos fell back down in an awkward heap as Mundus transformed yet again into Phantom. Dante and Trish scattered in different directions as Mundus crashed down into the spot where they had both been a minute ago. Dante whirled around and quickly jumped onto his back, slashing away repeatedly at him before he was knocked off heavily by a vicious swing from Mundus' tail. He was promptly deafened by his agonized scream as Trish charged at Mundus and attacked his back straight afterwards. Mundus bucked wildly, flinging her into a wall and knocking her into unconsciousness.

            Dante slowly got onto his feet and gasped when his eyes met the new form of Mundus. 

            'Shit!'

            A familiar figure stood in front of him, clad in black armour and wielding a huge blue sword. Nelo Angelo. Virgil. His brother. Dante knew better, even though the sight of this knight saddened him and caused him a deep pain. He snarled and crouched down into his fighter's stance. He suddenly smiled thinly. 

            'You know…I won't be able to fight to my best abilities in this crowded room.'

            'It should make no difference, boy. You'll die no matter the size of the room.' Another smirk.

            'Whatever.'

            'However, it's been a while since I've had the good fight.' Mundus grabbed Dante roughly before disappearing in a haze of blue smoke, taking Dante with him. 

            Trish regained her senses shortly afterwards. She could hear a steady dripping sound. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the cell. There was no sign of Dante or Mundus. Rayne and Dawn were blinking and shaking their heads groggily as they tried to clear their vision. Xyphos was lying on the ground, shaking from exhaustion. Trish's eyes widened with horror as she looked towards the source of the dripping liquid. 

            Blood ran off Arson's body and into the small puddle that had formed directly below him. He had returned to his original form some time ago and was miraculously still conscious, though barely. Trish gently eased him off, causing more blood to flow and laid him down on the ground. Arson turned his eyes onto Trish. 

            'You were great, Arson,' she whispered. Arson blinked slowly, tried to move and moaned. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he breathed. Trish looked over his wound as it slowly began to heal. Arson screwed his eyes shut with pain; the agony of healing himself was just about killing him. Finally, the torture stopped. Arson opened his eyes and slowly sat up to hear a chuckle. 

            'I'm guessing you won't have an appetite for some time!' Trish glared at him. 

            'Oh shut up!' Dawn looked around as Arson knelt by Xyphos' side. 

            'Where's Dante?' Trish shook her head in bewilderment. 

            'I don't know. What happened to Mundus?' She looked around the group and her eyes settled on Arson. She grabbed him. 'Arson? Do you know?' Arson looked at her silently and then vanished amidst white smoke. Trish bit her lip in frustration. 

            'Shit!'

            Arson found himself in a huge chamber. He looked around, hoping to find any sign of Dante. He didn't have to look far. Dante was sitting in the middle of the room, polishing his blade. He looked up when he saw Arson and smiled. 

            'I was wondering when someone would find me.' Arson looked around and noticed for the first time that there was no way leading in or out. 'How did you find me here anyway?' Arson shrugged. 

            'I don't know. Something just told me you'd be here.' Dante looked at him seriously at that point. Probably something to do with his angelic side. He slowly got up and looked back, over his shoulder. A black armour clad knight lay on the ground motionless. Arson looked at the corpse and then back at Dante. 

            'Was it a hard battle.' Dante shook his head. 

            'I don't want to talk about it.' Arson nodded silently and then turned so then his back as facing Dante. 

            'Hold on.' Dante smiled at that point. 

            'Time to go.'

Rayne had ended up with so many phone calls from different girls begging for a date with him that he had ended up ending his mobile phone contract. All others seemed to pale in comparison to Dawn. Though she was often a little harsh on him, he still loved her and enjoyed her company. Rayne had moved out of the city with Dawn shortly after returning from their trip. Not that anybody was really bothered by this. After Rayne had made some more jokes at people's expense, Arson was more then happy to see the back of him, as was Trish.

Dante had moved back in with Trish and surprisingly had managed to carry on his life as normal as though they had never been separated. Arson had moved out and into his own apartment, which he kept religiously neat and tidy, much to Trish's surprise. It seemed as though Dante and Arson were different in almost every possible way imaginable. 

Seeing as Xyphos had no other place to stay, she had practically begged Arson to allow her to stay with him. Seeing as he had no other alternative, Arson had grudgingly allowed her to stay with him and so they had become room-mates and from there something much more. 

…

 'Devil May Cry?' yelled Xyphos as she picked up the phone. 'Yeah? Okay, we'll be over in ten!' Xyphos turned to look at Arson. 'You got a call out.' Arson readied his blades. 

'What for?'

'Frosts. A big pack of them.' Arson smiled confidently. 

'No problem.' 

'Oh and Arson?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't forget! You've got a Chemistry exam tomorrow too!'

'Oh shit!' 

Looks like some things will never change!

The End 

Well guys! That's the end of it! ^_^ (sobs and sniffs) Now what should I write? Oh yeah, take a look at my other fanfic, A Visit To Paris! It's not the same thing and no it doesn't have Arson in it at all but hey, it might make some people laugh! And yes…that was a might!

_Like I said! If anyone wants to take the piss out of a couple of things go ahead! _

_Oh yes…they DO trip a lot…hmmm…Well maybe they drank too much before. I've heard that Barcardi Breezers can do that sometimes. Thanks for pointing that out Chasm…or maybe it's just because of uneven stones? Yeah I did that yesterday and ended up flinging my violin into the road. Luckily for me the car stopped before it ran over the damned thing. _

_Anyways, look out for a sequel if I get enough requests for it! You never know what surprises could be in store!_

****

****


End file.
